seiya el caballero celestial
by kennedy 007
Summary: el dios sirha a bajado del cielo para entrenar a seiya secretamente para ser un caballero celestial y así evitar que Apolo reine sobre los mundos , seiya y sirha tendrán varios obstáculos , pero el problema mayor que sirha debe ayudar a su estudiante es como declarar los sentimientos de seiya a saori , en medio de la guerra las cosas cambiaran entre el caballero y la diosa
1. el caballero de armadura celestial

**el caballero de armadura celestial **

han pasado tiempo desde la caída de Hades y de la pelea final , los dioses estaban en paz con los humanos una vez mas , esos caballeros que empezaron como guerreros de armadura de bronce ahora tenían tiempo de vivir una vida normal y tranquila , pero se daban sus tiempos para entrenar mas duro que nunca porque ellos no perderían el tiempo si era necesario proteger a saori kido mejor conocida como Athena , esa tranquilidad seria interrumpida por la llegada de sirha quien cayo a la tierra en busca del caballero que desafió a los dioses , como todas las tardes seiya visitaba a athena en su mansión , ellos pasaban la tarde en el patio con una taza de te y hablando de cosas sin importancia , mientras seiya miraba a la diosa , el sintió la presencia de un mosco muy grande , cuando el se aleto vio caer a los pies del arbol a un caballero de armadura celeste , su pelo era rubio y largo , sus ojos eran de un celeste claro , pero no parecia ser alguien malo , seiya se acerco y noto que la armadura que traía era muy rara

seiya : ¿ quien eres tu ?

sirha : vengo en busca del caballero que desafió a los dioses

seiya : ¿ vienes a matarme ?

sirha : por la expresión de tu rostro tu eres saint seiya , pero descuida no vengo a lastimarte , sino a protegerte , mi nombre es sirha , guardaespaldas del dios zeus y el me pidió que te protegiera del ataque de uno de los míos

seiya : ¿ uno de los tuyos ?

sirha : si , me temo que tu vida y la vida de athena corre gran peligro , mi viejo enemigo Apolo tratara de destruirte por lo que hiciste , solo vengo a protegerte de la ira del dios

seiya : ¿ por que tendría que confiar en ti ?

sirha : porque soy tu única salida

athena vio que la armadura del caballero de alas tenia algo especial pero no lograba saber que era , seiya con dudas bajo la guardia y miro los ojos celestes del caballero de armadura especial , el se acerco y vio que seiya tenia un cosmos increíblemente

sirha : puedo ver que tienes un poder increíble , pero aun lo mantienes escondido ¿ por que ?

seiya : ¿ como sabes esas cosas ?

saori : porque el es un dios , pero no cualquier dios , es el dios de la vida

seiya : ¿ que ? ¿ un dios viene a ayudarnos ?

sirha : es usted muy lista señorita

saori : ¿ me permite invitarle una taza de te ?

sirha : sera un placer

el caballero y la diosa escoltan al dios hasta la mesa donde la vajilla de porcelana con bordes de oro estaba en la mesa , saori sirve delicadamente una taza al dios de armadura celeste , este se sienta de un modo muy formal y toma la taza con los dedos indice y pulgar dejando arriba el meñique , mientras los tres disfrutaban el te , los demas caballeros aparecen en la escena , shiryu el dragón verde , hyoga el cisne blanco , ikki el fénix y shun de andromeda , ellos vieron al dios en la mesa con seiya y saori pero no parecía malvado

hyga : seiya , ¿ que significa esto ?

seiya : amigos , el es sirha vino para advertirnos de algo malo que va a pasar

sirha : por favor , no a la hora del te es muy descortés

hyoga : es idea mía o cuida mucho sus modales

shun : deberías aprender de el ikki

los caballero comenzaron a reír por la broma del caballero de andromeda pero el dios solo saco una leve sonrisa , el caballero de armadura de fénix solo les dio la espalda con los brazos cruzados como es típico de el

ikki : ¿ a que a venido ?

sirha : unos segundos a que termine mi te

el dios termino su taza y se limpio con una servilleta blanca que había en la mesa , el dejo la taza y le agradeció a saori por la invitación , cuando se levanto sus ojos mostraban vida propia

sirha : bueno como saben , el mundo de los humanos esta en peligro y mas aun el de su diosa

hyoga: haremos lo que sea por athena y nuestro mundo

sirha : bien , pero me temo que no es tan simple como sabrán los dioses tiene un poder extraordinario es por eso que necesito que entrenen muy duro , nos veremos dentro de tres semanas para ver su progreso

seiya :¿ tu pelearas a nuestro lado sirha ?

sirha : ¿ contra apolo ? por supuesto que si , ahora deja de hablar y trae tu armadura , entrenaras mas duro de lo que nunca entraste en tu vida

el caballero de pegaso salio de la mansión kido para ir a buscar su armadura , el dios solo se sentó debajo de un árbol para esperar a que seiya volviera , saori vio los ojos del dios y mostraban mucho dolor , ella se acerco al dios para saber mas de el

saori : disculpe , pero ¿ puedo hacerle una pregunta ?

sirha : ¿ cual es la pregunta ?

saori : ¿ por que pelea por los humanos ? después de todo los dioses trataron de destruir a seiya

sirha : por realización personal , pero ademas por un odio a Apolo

saori : ¿odio ? ¿ que hizo que fue tan malo ?

sirha : me quito todo en la vida

el dios se levanto del suelo dejando a saori pensativa , ella no sabia por que pero tenia una mirada de odio y venganza pero también de dolor y tristeza , seiya llego después de un tiempo con la noche a cuesta , el vio al dios de armadura celeste parado en la punta de la torre de la mansión kido , el lo llamo pero sirha no bajo

seiya : sirha , estoy listo

sirha : vete a dormir , mañana empezaremos temprano

seiya : de acuerdo , buenas noches

el dios estaba solo con el viento volando sus rizos mirando la luna y pensando en el odio a Apolo , pero también se preocupaba por la seguridad de seiya ya que el era el único capaz de derrotar a Apolo , el dios no dejaba de pensar en el caballero de armadura de pegaso , por alguna razón se sentía algo responsable por su seguridad , pero al joven de pelo marrón le intrigaba el dios , por lo regular no parecían interesados en los humanos , pero el era distinto , tenia sentimientos humanos y por lo general , los dioses carecen de esos sentimientos

seiya : ¿ quien eres sirha ?

saori : ven conmigo y te contare la historia

el joven de ojos color chocolate siguió a la diosa hasta el cuarto de ella y le pidió que cerrara la puerta , seiya lo hizo y la diosa fue a su armario y saco un diario que tenia una venda roja

saori : ten , esto te servirá para saber de sirha

seiya : ¿ este diario ? ¿ que es saori ?

saori : la historia de los dioses de armadura celestial

continuara...


	2. el saber del dios de la vida

**el saber del dios de la vida  
**

seiya : no puedo creer que tengas esto escondido

saori : es lo unico que queda de estos guerreros celestiales

seiya : no tenia idea de que existiera tal cosa , pero ¿ segura que podemos leerlo ?

saori : si lo lees rapido si

**_los caballeros de armadura celestial _**

_cuenta que son los guerreros elegido por los dioses para ponerle fin a la guerra de los titanes contra los dioses , al ser de desendencia divina no tenian permitido luchar contra otros dioses , pero algo paso , Hades desafio el orden , los tres guerreros encargados eran :  
_

_**suthan** : caballero celestial de la luz , el caballero de la luz que portaba la armadura blanca de la luz era el encargado de guiar a los caballeros y a los humanos al buen camino y dar las instrucciones de los dioses , el era el mayor de los tres , pero aunque su sabiduria exedia a los humanos , el fue quien les trajo las reglas de alabanza a los dioses del olimpo , el fue el primer guardaespaldas personal del padre zeus _

_**heres** : caballero celestial de sabiduria y la espiritualidad , el es el unico caballero de armadura amarilla que representa la sabiduria y la iluminacion de los santos que pelean por el bien , el es el encargado de guiar a los caballeros en sus ideales del bien , ademas de proporcionarles la sabiduria para seguir las ordenes de los dioses como paso en la guerra de los titanes contra los dioses , es el segundo de los tres , su armadura porta las alas mas grandes que representa el curso de sabiduria de la humanidad_

_**sirha** : caballero celestial de la vida , el porta la armadura celesta que guiara a los humanos cuando hayan muerto al circulo que les corresponda teniendo en cuenta sus pecados y sus acciones , es el unico con el poder de juzgar a los muertos , el le sirvio a Hades en los tiempos antiguos , la armadura que porta es la mas poderosa de las tres ya que ademas de poder dar vida con ella , es capaz de quitar esa vida a los mortales , el escolta las almas al Hades para ser juzgadas _

seiya : entonces , eran tres caballero celestiales

sirha : somos cuatros , te falto urhon , el caballero de la pasion y los miedos , mi hermano menor

saori : disculpe no sabiamos que estaba aqui con nosotros

sirha : descuide no me ofende , pero si desean saber que paso con mis hermanos se los dire

seiya : ¿ que le paso a sus hermanos ?

sirha : Apolo , eso paso , el no soporto la derrota en la casa de las cuatro estrellas , sabia que nosotros protegiamos a los humanos y el los asesino a todos

saori : un dios que asesine a otro dios no es algo especial ,pero ¿ por que vengarse ?

sirha : mi padre me concedio el deseo de forjar una armadura celestial para que cuando yo no este entre los dioses , mi sucesor tome mi lugar , esta armadura que porto es la ams poderosa de todas , esta hecha con las mismas estrellas arrancadas del cielo

seiya : es la mas poderosa de todas las armaduras

sirha : si , mi padre la forjo para mi y con ella acabe con los titanes que quicieron matarlo , luego me comberti en su guardaespaldas

saori : ¿ por que apolo quiere vengarse de seiya ?

sirha : porque el se atrevio a desafiar a los dioses , apolo temia que si un humano lo desafiara , varios otros lo hagan , con el temor de la mortalidad mando a matar a seiya , pero antes de que lo hicieran yo mate a los agentes de apolo

seiya : pero los dioses son perfectos ¿ por que quieren matarme ?

sirha : los dioses no son perfectos , son algo superior a los mortales , pero no son perfectos ya que esa es una idea que ellos mismo crearon

seiya : ¿por que estas de nuestro lado ? ¿ por que sirves a los humanos ?

sirha : porque para eso fuimos concebidos , para asegurar la virtud de los humanos a los dioses , ellos deberian alabarlos por siempre , pero los dioses tenian que demostrar su gratitud , todo se fue al demonio cuando se separaron

saori : ¿ trataras de emendar la situacion ?

sirha : no queda de otra , si las cosas continuan los dioses pelearan contra los humanos , ya he visto bastante sufrimiento y no quiero ver mas

el caballero de armadura celeste se retiro dejando a seiya con saori , ellos guardaron el diario y decidieron retirarse del cuarto , seiya salio para buscar a sirha quien estaba tocando la lira sentado en el suelo

seiya : es muy hermoso ¿ que es ?

sirha : es la lira de mi esposa koshi , ella solia tocar este instrumento tan bien que hacia salir el sol en medio de una tormenta

seiya : sirha , quiero darte las gracias por hacer esto , pero creo que no servia de nada , los dioses son inmortales , jamas podre vencer a apolo

sirha : cuenta tu historia joven pegaso

seiya : soy un caballero de pegaso , encargado de proteger a saori la diosa athena

sirha : correcto , eres un caballero y nosotros nunca nos damos por vencidos

seiya : eh pasado mucho tiempo con saori y nunca me puse a pensar que los dioses estaba atentando contra nosotros

sirha : ¿ cuando te enamoraste de la señorita saori ?

seiya : ¿ que ? no...yo... , ella y yo...

sirha : primero , tienes que ser sincero contigo mismo para poder ser sincero con la señorita saori

seiya : pareces tener mucha experiencia en estos temas ¿ hay algo que me quieras decir ?

sirha : hace tiempo yo era como tu , pero me enamore de una mortal , una noche baje a la tierra para buscar rastros de problema contra los dioses , yo solo me disfrace como un campesino , cuando la lluvia comenzo nadie me acojio en su casa , solo una mujer de pelos como el sol y ojos verdes que hacian parecer el bosque como nada

seiya : koshi

sirha : si , ella componia la musica mas hermosa con esta misma lira , sus poemas eran tan hermosos que hacian llorar a los dioses , cuando ella vio mis ojos dice que se enamoro de ellos , le dije que en realidad era un dios , ¿ sabes que dijo ?

seiya : que dijo

sirha : a ella no le importaba que es lo que fuera , ella me amaba por mi corazon , todas las tardes ella cantaba para mi y sus poemas eran los mas hermoso , nos casamos y vino mi primera alegria de verdad khidyto , era parecido a ti

seiya : ¿ que le paso a tu familia ?

sirha : como todo mortal , ellos mueren

seiya : se que hay algo mas que no me dices , puedes decirmelo no tienes que guardarlo

sirha : en la guerra de los dioses y titanes , sali de mi casa para pelear , le suplique a zeus para que los pusiera a resguardo en su templo

saori : ¿ el acepto ?

los dos miraron a la diosa quien derramaba lagrimas por la historia del dios , sirha le da un pañuelo blanco y ella se seca suavemente las lagrimas

sirha : el acepto , pero apolo aprovecho y los asesino sin piedad , el mato a sus propios hombres para entrar al templo y a mis hermanos cuando llegue vi sus manos manchadas por las manos de mi familia , no lo resisti mas y lo ataque con todo mi corazon ,zeus bajo en persona para contener mi ira ,el fue el unico que se apiado de mi familia

seiya : lo siento mucho

sirha : cuando encare a apolo tenia la sonrisa en su cara , sus manos llenas de sangre aun recuerdo su voz diciendo que ellos pidieron piedad pero los atravezo con su lanza como si nada

el dios se hundio en el dolor , mientras seiya escuchaba atento el relatod el dios , saori no paraba de llorar por la triste historia de sirha

seiya : no sabia que los dioses lloraban

sirha : yo tampoco , es la segunda vez que derramo mis lagrimas

saori : ten seca esas lagrimas

el dios tomo el pañuelo de athena y se seco los ojos , seiya no podia creer la razon por la que sirha desafio al dios apolo , su lado humano fue asesinado al ver a su familia muerta

saori : lamento lo de tu familia , pero no te dejes llevar por el odio , no dejes que el odio y la venganza envenenen tu corazon , aun hay tiempo para hacer lo correcto

el dios se levanto y le dio las espaldas , los dos se levantaron y siguieron a sirha , los tres caminaron cayados , cuando llegaron aun templo en ruinas vieron dos tumbas con los nombres de una mujer y un niño , las flores parecian recientes

saori : ahora entiendo , el te entrenara como si fueras un amigo para el

seiya : sirha , quiero que me entrenes

sirha : lo hare seiya pierde cuidado

seiya : pero no como un amigo , quiero que me entrenes como un padre a un hijo

sirha : ¿ que ?

seiya : se que jamas podre reemplazar a tu verdadero hijo , pero quiero que lo hagas , considerame tu hijo

sirha : eres mas parecido a el de lo que piensas , los mismos ojos , el mismo corazon y el mismo coraje

el dios tomo a seiya del hombro y decidio entrenarlo como se debe , aunque seiya desconocia las razones del entrenamiento , sirha sabia que el seria un gran caballero celestial , solo restaba que empiece el entrenamiento

continuara...


	3. alumno y maestro

**alumno y maestro  
**

el dios y el caballero estaban sentados a orillas del rio , mientras el caballero estaba pescando , el dios estaba recostado en el pasto con las manos en la nuca apoyado contra un árbol

seiya : sabes sirha , hace mucho que no venia a pescar con alguien

sirha : concéntrate chico , no dejes que se te escape tu objetivo

seiya : listo mira dos peces

sirha : bien , te tardaste tu tiempo , pero ahora responde ¿ que pez soltaras ? ¿ el mas joven o el mas viejo ?

seiya : ¿ el mas viejo ?

sirha : ¿ estas seguro ?

seiya : es mas joven

sirha :¿ por que ? , solo porque es joven y fuerte , el otro lo ataras por ser viejo

seiya :¿ cual suelto ?

sirha : a los dos , el viejo necesita del joven para que proteja al cardumen , el joven necesita del viejo para guiarlo ese es el secreto de los caballeros celestiales son todos una misma cosa que muestran dos caras

seiya : ¿ que comeremos ?

sirha : hay arboles , la naturaleza es mas sabia de lo que parece , tendrías que preguntarte ¿ que te puede dar ?

seiya : las frutas de los arboles del bosque

sirha : acertaste , sin nadie que coseche la fruta , el árbol no tiene posibilidad de regenerar nueva fruta , eso lo dañara y posiblemente quede estéril

seiya : ¿ para que me enseñas esto ?

sirha se levanta y lleva a seiya donde había dos arboles a medio caer , el dios le pide que se vista con la armadura , el caballero saco a relucir su armadura de bronce , cuando sirha le pide que derribe el árbol seiya lo hace con un meteoro , cuando sirha ve el árbol desplomarse , el se acerca al segundo y lo empuja sin mucho esfuerzo cortando las enredaderas que lo sostenían

sirha : ¿ ves la diferencia entre los dos arboles ?

seiya : si , pero ¿ por que no lo atacaste ?

sirha : eres joven e impulsivo seiya , te vasas en la fuerza para defender a tus amigos , yo por mi lado soy mas sabio porque viví 500 años y pude notar que las enredaderas lo sostenian , solo fue cuestion de cortarlas

seiya : tiene que haber un equilibrio entre la fuerza y la sabiduría

sirha : TIENE , que haber un equilibrio , si eres fuerte pero no eres sabio lo mas probable es que tus ataques alcancen a tu oponente , pero si eres sabio y no fuerte , tus ataques no surtirán efecto en el cuerpo de tu adversario , es por eso que insisto en el equilibrio

el joven de armadura de bronce siente una revelación que nunca se puso a pensar , el dios noto la mirada de interés de seiya por la teoría de los dioses

sirha : ahora , quiero que me ataques con tu técnica mas fuerte que tengas

seiya : pero podría lastimarte

sirha : si creo que es lo que es , posiblemente te revele un secreto seiya

el joven se paro firme y cuando vio que sirha tenia la guardia baja el preparo su meteoro de pegaso , cuando se lanza con todo su poder sirha se agacha y le barre las piernas haciendo que el caballero caiga al suelo

sirha : dime ¿ que fallo en este técnica ?

seiya : que me derribaste

sirha : si pero ¿ porque te derribe con tan facilidad si eres mas fuerte que yo ?

seiya : porque soy un cabeza dura

sirha : lo mismo me dijo mi antiguo amigo a mi y sabes que , la respuesta es correcta , tu ves con los ojos no con tu alma

seiya : de acuerdo ¿ que es lo mas aconsejable ?

sirha : presta atención a la postura de tu adversario , de otro modo solo lograras que te pateen

el cabalero se levanto , cuando vio como era la postura de sirha calculo su velocidad y ataco con sus meteoros de pegaso , cuando los primeros impactaron el se acerco , sirha trata de barrer las piernas pero seiya salta y cae a las espaldas de sirha , este se da vueltas y cuando seiya intenta golpearlo detiene el puño

sirha : bien , pero ¿ por que detuviste el puño ?

seiya : porque yo trato de sobrevivir a la pelea , mi objetivo es salir con vida , no es matar al otro

sirha : muy bien , lección uno aprendida , ahora con lo que se de ti te revelare el secreto de mi armadura

seiya : se que no es de oro , ni de plata ¿ de que esta hecha ?

sirha : se llama armadura celestial porque proviene de las estrellas , mi padre forjo las armaduras con las mismas estrellas del cielo , las cuatro representaban los puntos cardinales , la mía esta hecha con la cruz del sur

seiya : no sabia que se hacían armaduras con las estrellas

sirha : ahora lo sabes , si quieres dominar una armadura celestial tienes que tener algo que los dioses no tendrán jamas en su vida

seiya : voluntad de seguir luchando

sirha : correcto , ahora te enseñare mi técnica secreta , ¡ arpón celestial !

el dios lanzo un puño a las montañas que explotaron en cientos de pedazos , el dios las hizo desaparecer de la vista con un poder apenas elevado

seiya : ¿ puedo intentarla ?

sirha : seguro , pero no te garantizo su efectividad

el joven de pegaso respiro hondo pero cuando se preparo su cosmos el lanzo el ataque , pero la fuerza de retro carga del arpón celestial lo lanza contra las aguas del rio , seiya con su cuerpo atraviesa las aguas y va a parar contra las cañas de bambú de la mansión kido

sirha : ¿ estas bien ?

seiya : ¿ que ...que fue eso ?

sirha : ¿ te rompiste algún hueso ?

seiya : no , creo que no , ademas eso me salio terrible

sirha : considérate afortunado , muchos dioses se partieron el cuello tratando de robar mi técnica pero ellos fueron vencidos por su propio ego

seiya : ¿ que salio mal ?

sirha : el arpón celestial no se domina de un día para el otro , necesitas años de intenso entrenamiento , ademas creo que solo necesitas esforzarte mas sin llegar a ser un idiota

seiya : si necesito concertarme

sirha : ¿ por que pensaste en la señorita saori cuando entrenabas conmigo ?

seiya : no lo se , solo grite el nombre de la técnica y me salio la imagen de saori

sirha : el amor que sientes hacia la señorita saori te salvo de romperte todos los huesos del cuerpo , creo ella es tu fuerza

seiya : que buena idea , la podre en frete mio cuando pelee contra apolo

sirha : no permito tu tono familiar muchacho , ahora levántate , tenemos que pasar al paso dos

seiya : ¿ cual es el paso dos ?

sirha : tu saldrás esta noche con la señorita saori

seiya :¿ que ? , no tengo tiempo para eso necesito entrenar mas duro

sirha : sin tus emociones en perfecto equilibrio jamas dominaras el arpón celestial y es vital que lo domines para derrotar a apolo

seiya : es que yo ... nunca tuve el valor de decirle a saori lo que siento por ella

sirha : descuida para eso estoy yo , ahora se me acaba de ocurrir algo

los dos salieron del campo de entrenamiento para ir a la mansión kido ,el dios planeaba lograr que seiya rebelara sus verdaderos sentimientos para dominar su armadura celestial de una forma u otra

continuara...


	4. el deseo del alma

**el deseo del alma  
**

el dios y el caballero estaban listos para el paso dos , sirha tenia la confianza de que seiya tomara la decisión correcta , cuando ellos se sentaron para poder planear todo con cuidado , seiya se sentía muy nervioso por el pedido de sirha

sirha : ¿ que le dirás cuando estés en frente de ella ?

seiya : bueno yo... no puedo hacerlo

sirha : tienes la confianza para desafiar a un dios , pero no para invitar salir a la señorita saori

seiya : es verdad soy un fracaso con saori

sirha : no , no eres un fracaso eres ...¿ como le dicen ustedes los humanos ? a si un fiambre

seiya : gracias por el animo

sirha : de nada , ahora ponte de pie que te ayudare

cuando los dos se pusieron de pie llegaron los demás caballeros cargando sus armaduras , sirha vio como ellos planeaban entrenar entre todos , sirha se paro y vio que los demás caballeros tenían las mismas intenciones

ikki : ¿ como están ? ¿ que tienen entre manos ?

sirha : seiya tiene que aprender a controlar sus sentimientos

hyoga :¿ saori verdad ?

shun : anda , di la verdad siempre te gusto saori

seiya : oigan , no se de que estas hablando

shiryu : anda di la verdad ¿ te gusta saori ?

sirha : disculpen muchachos , todos nos dimos cuenta de que a seiya le gusta saori , pero el no lo puede admitir

ikki : ¿ te sientes poco hombre para ella ?

shun : ¿ que significa eso ?

sirha : mejor pasemos al paso que estábamos hablando

ikki : tienes que ir suave con ella

shiryu : no eso no sirve , tienes que convencerla de que salga contigo con un buen dicho

hyoga : a si no se hace , tienes que seducirla con palabras dulces

ikki : hyoga cierra la boca , a las chicas les gusta los hombres malos

sirha : a ver ¿ cuanto de ustedes tuvieron una cita con una mujer de verdad ?

cuando el dios le hizo la pregunta ninguno de los demás caballeros la respondió , el único que levanto la mano fue el caballero de andromeda quien tenia una anécdota sobre su primer beso como humano

sirha : que casualidad , ninguno de ustedes tuvo una cita , pero el chico si

shun : si bueno solo caminamos por el parque y hablamos , pero ella me beso

sirha :¿ que paso después ?

shun : me dijo que la llamara y hasta hoy en día nos seguimos hablando , a ella le gusta las pinturas que hago en mi cuarto

sirha : bueno , eso es algo positivo para tu vida chico , pero necesitamos que seiya tome la decisión ideal para su vida

el caballero es llenado de consejos absurdos , pero por única vez en su vida escucharía al caballero de andromeda , que para su corta edad tuvo so primera relación romántica con una chica del orfanato

sirha : seiya , ven conmigo

el caballero es llevado dentro de la mansión kido para encarar su destino , cuando entro al salón principal , vio a la diosa de pelo lila sentada bajo el candelabro de cristales finos , ella estaba sentada tocando un piano de cola negro que soltaba dulces melodías , seiya trago un poco de saliva y fue a donde estaba saori

seiya : hola saori ...

saori : seiya , no deberías estar entrenando con sirha

seiya : si lo deseas me ire

saori : no , no...es ...yo...

seiya : saori estuve pensando que yo ...

los demás caballeros se acercaron a la puerta del salón para observar a seiya dar el gran paso , shun se acerca para ver que hacían los demás colgados de la puerta

shun : ¿ que hacen ?

ikki : tejiendo chambritas ¿ que esperabas ?

mientras los caballeros y el dios miraban como seiya estaba muy nervioso , saori estaba sentada con las piernas juntas y con las manos sobre las rodillas con un pequeño rubor sobre su cara

seiya : saori yo... lo ... lo que trato de decir es que... me preguntaba si tu quieres... quieres ya sabes como decir si salir conmigo

saori : ¿ que como una cita ?

seiya : bueno yo ...

los demás miraron como el caballero parecía perder la calma , saori se levanto de la silla y retrocedió unos pasos , el dios parecía algo extrañado por lo que vio , pero los demás no sabían que paso , cuando la diosa salio del salón a su cuarto , el caballero de ojos oscuros se acerco a sus amigos mirando el piso y con los ojos algo vidriosos , los demás pensaron en una señal de problemas

sirha : ¿ y bien ?

seiya : no puedo creer su respuesta

hyoga : ¿ te dijo que no ?

ikki : uh , mala suerte amigo

seiya : no , eso no fue

shyriu : ¿ te dijo que si ?

shun : ¿ de verdad ?

seiya: si tengo una cita con saori esta noche , pero el problema es que no puedo concebir que ella me dijera que si

sirha : prepárate galán , esta es tu gran noche y no te preocupes , te ayudare

seiya : eso espero ya que ustedes me metieron en este lió

continuara...


	5. cita con el destino

**cita con el destino  
**

el caballero de pegaso estaba muy nervioso por lo que paso con saori , la diosa le había dado el si para que el saliera con ella , el caballero no tenia ni idea de como llevar a cabo la cita , pero sirah tenia una idea

sirha : ¿ que tal si vamos a comer algo ?

seiya : ¿ esa es tu idea ? ¿ comer algo ?

ikki : escucha la sabiduría del dios , vayamos por unas hamburguesas

shun : la mía sin queso

hyoga : yo la quiero con picante

shiryu : que sean dos

ikki : ¿ quien pagara las bebidas ?

sirha : ok , ok , ok parece que no nos entendemos dije que iríamos a comer algo pero solo lo preparare a seiya para esta noche

seiya : ¿ me enseñaras modales ?

shun : que hagan 2x1

hyoga : si seiya y también ikki

los caballeros comenzaron a reírse de la broma del cisne blanco , pero cuando miraron la seriedad del dios , ellos dejaron de reír y miraron a sirha que tenia los ojos a medio cerrar

ikki : uhhh

sirha : si uhhh , escuchen esto no es broma , necesito que las emociones de seiya estén en perfecto equilibrio para dominar una técnica mortal es por eso que comeremos algo

hyoga : solo tengo una pregunta ¿ por que a shun no le gusta el queso en las hamburguesa ?

sirha : ¿ alguno tiene una pregunta de verdad ?

ikki : ¿ que técnica es esa de la que hablas ?

sirha : es una combinación de los meteoros pegasos y mi golpe celestial , el necesita dominarlo en poco tiempo para derrotar a apolo

ikki : ¿ nos enseñaras nuevos ataques ?

sirha : a decir verdad , es lo primero que haré , no quiero decir que sus ataques de caballero sean obsoletos pero necesitan aprender algo mas para pelear contra apolo , en tu caso te enseñare " las garras del fuego celestial "

ikki : muchas gracias por su ayuda

sirha : a ti joven cisne , te enseñare " explosión de frió divino "

hyoga : fabuloso

sirha : andromeda tu seras educado con " cadena de dios renegado "

shun : gracias por su enseñanza señor

sirha : shiryu tendrás el honor de aprender el " golpe del dragón celestial "

cuando todos estuvieron de acuerdo , sirha se llevo al caballero de pegaso seguido por sus amigos , cuando llegaron al lugar donde seria la cita el caballero de pegaso se sentía muy nervioso

sirha : relájate caballero , has peleado con enemigos poderosos , esto sera un juego de niños

seiya : si pero pelear contra un caballero no es como tener una cita

sirha : si es verdad , golpear a un caballero es mucho mas divertido que estar hablando toda la noche con una mujer

seiya : ademas ¿ como podre mirar a saori a los ojos sin que ella evite mirarme ?

sirha : tienes que ser sincero con ella para poder dominar tu técnica nueva

ikki : escucha , a las mujeres les gusta lo bueno , a si que trata de ser lo mas activo posible

shun : hermano eso no sirve

hyoga : shun tiene razón , tienes que ir suave con ella , pero no la beses a menos que ella quiera ser besada

shiryu : no eso del beso esta bien , se lo tienes que robar pero solo ida y vuelta

ikki : no seas tonto , ella pensara que no quieres besarla tiene que ser profundo

sirha : a ver ¿ cuantos de ustedes besaron a una mujer en su vida ?

de nuevo los caballeros se pusieron incómodos por la pregunta , solo sirha y shun levantaron la mano , los cuatro que restaban miraban el suelo , cuando shun se le acerco le dio el mejor consejo de todos

shun : escucha , tres simples palabras para tu cita _se tu mismo ..._

sirha : y escucha , un beso solo tu puedes decidir como puede ser

el caballero respiro hondo y trato de relajarse , cuando el termino de ducharse , salio y los demás estaban con un traje negro esperándolo a fuera del baño , el caballero se vistió rápidamente para evitar tardar en su cita , cuando trato de ponerse el saco el estaba algo nervioso

sirha : ahora recuerda , las rosas van primero

ikki : ¿ si no le gustan las rosas ?

hyoga : es una mujer ¿ a que mujer no le gustan las rosas ?

sirha : evita escuchar las idioteces del trió de lerdos

shun : ten , un poco de colonia no te hará daño

seiya : bueno aquí voy , pero mas vale que el arpón celestial valga la pena

el caballero de pegaso salio con un traje negro , camisa blanca y corbata azul , mientras los demás miraban , pero cuando el dios les propuso ir a cenar surgió de nuevo la pregunta de hyoga

hyoga : de verdad shun ¿ por que no te gusta el queso en las hamburguesas ?

los demás le lanzaron almohadas al caballero rubio por la pregunta , el caballero quedo confundido por lo que ellos estaba haciendo , cuando el cabalero de pegaso llego al cuarto ella abrió lentamente la puerta , seiya quedo impactado al ver a al diosa de vestido lila y labial azul

seiya : saori ... te ves muy hermosa

la chica de pelo lila se sonrojo al escuchar las palabras del caballero de pegaso , mientras todos miraban la accion de seiya

saori : tu también te vez muy guapo de traje

seiya : gra...gra... gracias , ten te traje estas flores

saori : eres muy amable seiya , bueno creo que es hora

cuando saori salio ella se sujeto del brazo del caballero , mientras las cabezas de los demás colgaba de la puerta que miraban a la pareja

ikki : el niño se convirtió en hombre

hyoga : si pero ¿ por que somos los únicos que estamos colgados en nuestros cuartos un viernes a la noche ?

sirha : porque son unos palurdos con las mujeres , por eso

shun : bueno muchachos los dejo , anni me esta esperando

ikki : ¿ tienes una cita ?

shun : si , te lo dijo tres veces hoy pero no me escuchaste

el caballero de andromeda salio de la mansión para buscar la noche , cuando el dios salio del campo para estar en comunidad con las estrellas , el estaba meditando con los ojos abiertos mirando la luna con los brazos cruzados

apolo : linda noche caballero celestial

sirha : era una noche perfecta pero una voz chillona la interrumpió

apolo : veo que visitas mas a menudo a los humanos

sirha : si es verdad , pero cuando uno tiene amigos es mas fácil visitarlos

apolo : por lo visto aun me odias , eh visto como te llevas con ese humano

sirha : descuida , solo por ahora es humano ya que lo veré mas adelante

apolo : de humano a dios que interesante

sirha : ¿ te asusta que un humano alcance a los dioses ?

apolo : no pero no lo permitiré

el dios salio volando hasta lograr ver a saori y a seiya , el dios estaba preparado para atacar a los humanos pero sirha lo impide ahora la pelea entre los dioses había empezado

continuara...


	6. tiempo para recordar

**tiempo para recordar  
**

sirha : apártate si no quieres que te mate

apolo : ¿ crees que un caballero desafiara a un dios ?

sirha : te vencí varias veces , lo volveré a hacer

el caballero celestial ataco a apolo con sus cometas divinos que impactaron en el cuerpo del dios , pero algo paso , seiya logro reconocer el poder de apolo en medio de su cita , el dios se comunica telepaticamente con seiya

sirha :_ seiya , no vengas , disimula con la señorita saori que yo me encargo de el _

seiya_ : te escucho en mi mete _

sirha : descuida no pasa nada , estamos bien

saori : ¿ seiya ? ¿ que te sucede ?

seiya : nada solo quede perdido en tus ojos ... saori

la joven diosa se sonrojo al escuchar las palabras del caballero , mientras ellos paseaban seiya estaba preocupado por sirha y los demás

saori : seiya ¿ por que me invitaste a salir esta noche ?

seiya : bueno yo ... es que estaba ...

saori : tienes que ser sincero conmigo

seiya: a decir verdad es que ... desde hace tiempo te quiero decir algo saori pero nunca tuve el valor para decirlo

saori : bueno solo dilo , escucha a tu corazón el sabe lo que quiere

seiya : lo que quiero decir saori es que yo ...

el caballero estaba nervioso , cuando la diosa lo toma del brazo , el mira esos ojos que tenia y pudo soltar las palabras a la hermosa diosa

seiya : saori yo te amo ,a decir verdad no sabia que me estaba pasando , pero siempre que peleaba por ti lo hacia por saori kido y por athena , pero mas lo hacia por ti

saori : seiya yo ...

seiya : se que tuve que decirte esto hace tiempo pero nunca tuve el valor de decirte la verdad , tu eres lo que me impulso a seguir adelante solo eres lo único que me importa en la vida

la diosa le da al espalda al caballero que se sintio desanimado , pero el pone los brazos al rededor de saori y le dedica las ultimas palabras

seiya : saori yo te amo , se que no me amas pero yo ...

saori : a decir verdad yo también te amo , es solo que

el caballero acerco sus labios a los de la diosa y la beso suavemente , cuando se despego vio los ojos vidriosos de saori y no se atrevió a mírala a la cara

seiya : lo siento no debí hacer eso

saori : no me importa , pero solo seguimos las voces de nuestros corazones

la diosa se acerca mas al caballero y lo besa con un beso mas apasionado , en ese arbol donde se escucho las palabras de tristeza del dios sirha , ahora solo era felicidad entre los dos , mientras ellos se besaban sirha peleaba con apolo

sirha : estas débil apolo , ¿ acaso no tienes mas poder ?

apolo : mis poderes son ilimitados , pero no quiero destruir la vivienda de mi hermana athena

sirha : ¡ ataque del cometa celestial !

el dios concentro parte de su cosmos en el puño derecho que se lleno con un fuego celeste , el dios le lanza un espiral de fuego divino , pero sirha lo corta con su mano izquierda y golpea a apolo con el cometa celestial , el dios cae al suelo mientras sirha se tronaba los dedos

sirha : aléjate de seiya o te asesino

apolo . no seas ridículo , tu no me matarías , como aun eres un dios tienes prohibido matar a otros dioses

sirha : para eso tengo a seiya

apolo : envaras al humano a hacer tu trabajo , ¿ crees que el humano con sus diminutos poderes me derrotara ?

sirha : tal vez seiya sea un humano pero su poder es mas grande que el de los dioses ¿ sabes por que ? por que la voluntad de los humanos jamas vacilara

apolo : si tanto amas a los humanos , los acompañaras en el olvido

el dios comenzó a elevar su poder tratando de destruir el planeta , el dios de la vida abrió sus alas y se puso en el medio absorbiendo el poder enviado por el dios

apolo : ¿ por que peleas por estos humanos ? , si nos unimos seremos sus conquistadores

sirha : sabes por que peleo por ellos , ahora vete de este lugar o te arrepentirás

apolo : esto no acaba aquí sirha , tarde o temprano veras mis razones para destruir a los humano

el dios desaparece de la vista de sirha , pero cuando el le lanza una ayuda a seiya que se despego de los labios de saori , el dios comenzó a enfriar el habiente , seiya tomo su saco y le cubrió los hombros a la diosa

seiya : ¿ mucho mejor ?

saori : si mucho mejor , no puede ser mira la hora

seiya : tranquila cenicientas te llevare a casa

saori : si creo que sera lo mejor

los dos comenzaron a caminar bajo las estrellas , saori iba tomada del brazo de seiya , mientras los dos se miraban a los ojos , seiya paso su mano por los hombros de la diosa quien estaba muy sonrojada por el caballero , cuando llegaron , el caballero de pegaso le iba a dar las buenas noches , pero saori lo dejo entrar a su cuarto

saori : ¿ por que no te quedas esta noche ?

seiya : saori yo...

saori : quédate esta noche seiya

la diosa cerro la puerta dejando al caballero adentro cuando ella se abraza al caballero los dos comienzan a besarse tumbados en la cama , mientras el dios esperaba a que amaneciera para poder enseñar el arpón celestial a su estudiante y sus nuevas técnicas a sus amigos

continuara...


	7. las practicas del dios

**las practicas del dios  
**

con el sol sobre el horizonte , el dios estaba sentado bajo el arbol tocando su lira como todas las mañanas , cuando los caballeros llegaron para entrenar con el dios de la vida

ikki : buenos dias

sirha : ¿ desde cuando eres tan formal ?

ikki : bueno , no tiene nada de malo ser cortez de ves en cuadno ¿ no ?

sirha : ¿ no tiene algo que ver con que te enseñare tecnicas nuevas para el fenix ?

ikki : no solo...bueno a decir verdad si

los caballeros se sentaron escuchando la musica del dios quien estaba con los ojos cerrados esperando a que llegaran seiya y shun

hyoga : esa musica es muy hermosa ¿ como se llama?

sirha : no se , ademas no soy bueno dando nombres a las canciones . koshi era buena para eso

shiryu : ¿ ella era tu esposa de la que hablabas ?

sirha : si , pero no quiero hablar de ese tema tan doloroso para mi

hyoga : te entiendo sirha , yo tambien senti lo mismo al ver a mi madre bajo el agua

sirha : el dolor no se borra por mas que lo intentes , no podemos escapar a nuestros recuerdos

shiryu : ¿ que paso anoche ?

sirha : apolo ataco para poder pelear contra ustedes y matarlos para que no se vuelvan caballeros celestiales

ikki : ¿ seremos caballeros celestiales ?

sirha : no , ninguno lo sera

el dios se levanto dejando a los demas caballeros pensando , cuando el se acerco al agua vio su reflejo en el y recordo como su familia habia sido masacrada por apolo , el volvio a recordar todo , pero mantuvo su cosmos bajo control

seiya : sirha , muchachos

sirha : vaya ,vaya , vaya , miren lo que trajuo el viento

hyoga : ¿ como estuvo tu cita romeo ?

seiya : no quiero hablar del tema

los caballeros se lanzaron de modo jugueton al ver que seiya estaba sonrojado por no querer contar lo que sucedio anoche , cuadno shun llego con su traje violeta vino y una camisa verde claro con el saco cargado en los hombros

shun : amigos ¿ como les va ?

ikki : miren quien llego , el iman humano

hyoga : shun ¿sabes que tienes lapiz labial en el cuello ?

todos los caballeros miraron la marca del beso que recibio el joven andromeda y el se intento tapar con el saco pero ellos insistieron en ver , era verdad el joven de pelo verde tenia la marca de los labios de una mujer en su cuello

sirha : uhh , parece que el mas debil e inmaduro de los caballeros les saco ventaja

ikki : ja ,eso no es nada importante , ademas ya era hora de que shun consiga novia , no puedo estar detras de el todo el santo dia , no soy su guardaespaldas

shiryu : saben estoy pensando en conseguir a alguien

hyoga : si yo tambien...

sirha : humanos

el dios se reia en voz baja de los caballeros , cuando dejaron las bromas atras era hora de empezar con el entrenamiento , los caballeros se vistieron con sus armaduras de bronce para empezar el dia

sirha : bueno , el primero sera ...ikki

ikki : bien , ¿ como les quedo el ojo ?

hyoga : bah que estafa

shiryu : si que fracaso

el caballero se paro frente al dios para pelear contra el , cuando el caballero de fenix se puso en guardia , el dios le pide que ataque , el caballero ataca con sus garras de fenix , pero el dios se agacha y le barre las piernas , ikki antes de caer pone sus manos en el suelo y salta por el aire antes de golpear al dios este le tiende una trampa

sirha : " escudo de dios celestial "

el dios se envolvio a si mismo en un escudo de su propio cosmos . el caballero impacto el ataque contra el dios pero este rebota y lo arroja al suelo arrastrandose por la tierra , el dios baja su escudo de energia y toma a ikki del cuello

sirha : " golpe de las mil sombras divinas "

el dios bombardeo el cuerpo del caballero de fenix con varios puñetazos al cuerpo de ikki pero no le dolia ninguno , cuando lo solto ikki estaba dispuesto a atacar a sirha , pero este con su mano lo detiene haciedo que ikki quede paralizado

sira :leccion 1_ ¿ que fallo en el ataque de ikki ?

ikki : que estoy paralizado

sirha : no , que te decidiste atacar por el frente sin ponerte a medir las habilidades de un dios , ellos simplemente te controlarian como un titere , yo facilemte podria matarte apretando tu corazon , pero en tu caso seria inutil por que puedes volver de la muerte a voluntad

ikki : ¿ entonces ?

sirha : si usas las " garras de fuego celestial " podras romper los campo de cosmos divino de los dioses para atacarlos libremente

el dios solto al caballero que cayo al piso apenas pudiendo respirar , el dios le estendio la mano , ikki se puso de pie y dejo pelear a hyoga

ikki : buena suerte

hyoga : gracias

ikki : la nesecitaras

el caballero de cisne se paro en una guardia mas o menos defensiva para atacar a sirha , este lo ataca con los puños pero hyoga los bloquea con facilidad , cuando sirha lo toma , hyoga se zafa con facilidad

hyoga : " polvo de diamantes "

el ataque del caballero de cisne ataco al dios pero el se libero del polvo de diamantes con el " fuego de ira divina " , las llas mas celestes lograron derribar al caballero como si nada

sirha : escucha hyoga , tienes que ser mas sabio para atacar a un dios de fuego , te enseñare a canalizar tu frio hasta que llegues a la " explosion de frio divino "

hyoga : ¿ hay algo mas frio que el cero absoluto ?

sirha : desde luego , si hay algo mas oscuro que la noche , hay algo mas frio que lo frio

los dos caballeros se pusieron a pensar en las enseñanzas del dios , ahora solo restaban tres caballeros para saber sus nuevas habilidades , el siguiente en pasar era shun , el joven se puso de pie y le dio la espalda al dios

sirha : ¿ por que me das la espalda ?

shun : no nesecito verte , por que mis cadenas ven por mi

el dios ataca al caballero que estaba de espaldas a el , cuando le lanza un " cometa celestial " , el dios estaba apunto de golpear al chico hasta que

shun : " cadena de dios renegado "

las cadenas golpearon al dios que cayo de espaldas al piso , los demas caballero no podian creer que el chico haya derribado a sirha

shun : ¿ no lo lastime ?

sirha : estoy bien ...¿cu cuando aprendiste la cadena de dios renegado ?

shun : la deduje solo

el chico se sonrio y sus amigos no podian creer que de un dia para el otro domanara una tecnica que a la misma andromeda le tomo siglos crear , solo restaban dos caballeros

continuara...


	8. el secuestro de saori

**el secuestro de saori  
**

siha : no pudiste deducir tu solo un ataque tan complejo shun ¿ que mas hiciste ?

shun : es verdad , solo lo deduje

ikki : anda shun , dinos las verdad

el joven se sintió algo avergonzado por lo que le iba a confesar a sus amigos y al dios que estaban esperando su respuesta con los brazos cruzados

shun : la verdad es que no solo lo deduje , sino que también lo soñé

seiya : ¿ como que lo soñaste ?

shun : si , cuando estaba dormido , vi a andromeda usar la cadena de dios renegado y deduje como había que usarla

sirha : eso no tiene nada de malo , andromeda te lo enseño por algún motivo , pero no sabemos cual es

shyriu : bueno sigo yo , a si que hagamos esto rápido

sirha : en tu caso joven de armadura verde te tengo algo especial , si tu puedes tomar esta lanza de mi mano , habrás dominado el golpe de dragón celestial

shyriu : ¿ de verdad ?

sirha : claro que si , pero primero piensa lo que harás antes de actuar , recuerda cuando peleaste con medusa

el joven de pelo negro cierra los ojos para recordar aquella pelea contra el caballero de medusa , para poder salvar a sus amigos se tuvo que sacrificar sus ojos , shiryu cerro los ojos y vio que el dios tenia la mano como si estuviera sosteniendo una lanza pero en realidad no había nada , la lanza la tenia seiya en la espaldas

sirha : ¿ listo ?

shyriu : listo , " golpe de dragón celestial "

el joven de armadura de dragón se lanza con un puño al dios quien estaba a punto de atacar con la lanza , pero el caballero no cree el truco y se lanza golpeando al dios pero este desaparece y el caballero cae al suelo siendo arrastrado por su propio poder

shyriu : ¿ que ... que paso ?

sirha : que te caíste , como todos los que intentaron dominar el golpe de dragón celestial no tuvieron auto control y fueron devorados por su propio dragón

shyriu : ¿ que significa eso ?

sirha : significa que si el poder del golpe se sale de control , no solo destruirás a tu oponente también te costara la vida , ardeck el primer caballero uso esa técnica para defender a su hermano

shyriu : y ¿ cuantas ? ¿ cuantas veces la hizo ?

sirha : una sola vez , ahora seiya

seiya : por fin me estaba aburriendo de estar sentado

sirha : ¿ que has aprendido de tu amigos ?

seiya : a decir verdad varias cosas , pero todos tienen algo en común , el auto control

sirha : correcto , ahora toma mi arpón para realizar el arpón celestial

el dios le arroja el arpón al caballero de pegaso , este trata de atraparlo pero cuando lo toma este estaba tan pesado que de hunde en la tierra

seiya : esta muy pesado

sirha : no esta pesado , es que no sabes levantar un arpón

el caballero toma el arpón con sus manos y hace palanca con las piernas , cuando lo logra subir a la altura de la cintura de sirha estaba muy cansado para usarlo

sirha : ahora ataca con el arpón

seiya : ¿ como puedes usar algo tan pesado ?

sirha : ataca antes de que me vuelva viejo

seiya : ¡ arpón celestial !

el caballero comenzó a sentir el arpón celestial de sirha como si no pesara nada , cuando este se lanza con una velocidad tremenda , sirha detiene el apón celestial con sus manos y lanza a seiya por los aire , el caballero de pegaso logra caer de pie y se lanza con el arpón celestial una vez mas , pero esta vez con los puños , sirha recibe varios impacto en el cuerpo , pero cuando el caballero lanza su arpón para derrotar al dios , la fuerza hace que seiya salga despedido sin poder acercarse cayendo de espaldas al suelo

seiya : ¿ que paso ?

sirha : que te confiaste al usar una técnica tan compleja seguido de una técnica simple , eso me dio tiempo para crear un campo de cosmos y repeler tu ataque

seiya : rayo , es mas dificl de lo que pensé

sirha : tienes que ir de lo simple a lo complejo y no hay revés

cuando los caballeros notaron que varios caballeros con armaduras negras salieron de los arboles , sirha los alerto , los caballeros se pusieron de pie para ver a los caballeros negros , cuando vieron a apolo que tenia en sus manos a saori quien estaba desmayada con un hilo de sangre en la cien derecha

apolo : tu tienes a tus caballero pero yo también

sirha : eres un maldito tramposo , deja a athena al margen de esto

apolo : si quieren verla con vida , vengan a la casa de la luna dentro de un día , allí saldaremos cuentas

el dios secuestro a saori dejando a los caballeros negros para pelear contra los caballeros y sirha , ahora tendrian que pelear para salvar a saori una vez mas

continuara...


	9. la casa de la luna parte I

**la casa de la luna parte I  
**

los caballeros de armadura negra rodearon a los caballeros de saori , sirha vio como la cobra quien era el líder de los caballeros malignos estaba con una risa

sirha : a un lado humanos , no quiero lastimaros

cobra : no creo , nuestro señor apolo nos dijo que no los dejáramos pasar

seiya : ¿ donde esta saori ?

sirha : la llevo a la casa de la luna

buitre : estas en lo correcto

seiya : entonces pelearemos

sirha : no , yo lo haré , ustedes aprenderán a usar sus nuevas técnicas

el dios se puso en frente de los caballeros cobra y buitre , aunque restaban el águila negro , el león negro y el caballero de perseo

sirha : les daré una oportunidad , retírense y no los lastimare

cobra : veneno de cobra mortal

sirha : estúpido

el caballero de armadura negra ataco al dios con sus garras en forma de colmillos , pero sirha le barre las piernas como a los demás caballeros , cuando la cobra se levanta lo ataca con el " abrazo de la cobra "

sirha : golpe del dios celestial

el dios lanza un puñetazo al pecho de la cobra y cuando lo golpea logra detener su corazón , la cobra cae muerta sobre el pasto de la mansión kido , mientras el buitre se preparaba para atacar

buitre : pico de los buitres oscuros

sirha : garras de fuego celestial

el dios ataca con sus dedos en forma de garras y el caballero con sus manos en formas de pico de buitres , el dios logra atravesar la armadura del caballero y por ultimo le hace un corte , el caballero queda congelado y cuando reacciona , se envuelve en unas llamaradas celestes que lo mata

águila : ¡ garras de águila cazadora !

sirha : ¡ explosión de frió divino !

cuando el águila ataca al dios , este se envuelve a si mismo en un cosmos congelante , cuando creo una onda explosiva , el guerrero águila cae congelado , el cisne no creía que esa técnica congelara mas rápido que su polvo de diamantes

hyoga : el frió que se siente es extraordinario

sirha : es por que esta mas bajo que el cero absoluto , en comparación el cero absoluto no es anda

león : no , tal vez puedas con los demás pero no con el león negro

sirha :¿ vas a hablar o a pelear ?

leon : colmillos del cazador

shun : ! cadenas del dios renegado ¡

el caballero se adelanta al dios usando la cadena de dios renegado para atacar al leon de armadura negra , cuando este es golpeado con la cadena de shun , cae al suelo por el impacto de la misma

sirha : lo hiciste bien chico , solo falta uno

perseo : ! ataque de la espada en llamas ¡

sirha : ¡ arpón celestial !

el dios fue mas rápido que el caballero cuando usa el arpón celestial la energía que genero fue demasiada que volvió las armaduras de los caballeros negros y de sus propios caballeros polvo antes de que algo pase , el ultimo caballero cayo derrotado por los ataques del dios , este se relaja para respirar

seiya : sirha , nuestras armaduras

sirha : descuida , traigan parte de ellas

ikki : la mía no es incensario

sirha : si quieres vencer a apolo sera mejor que no me discutas y coopera

los caballeros llevaron parte de sus armaduras y el dios se concentro en las armadura de los cinco cuando con sus propias hojas se corto las venas , la sangre del dios cayo sobre las armadura de los caballero , los demas miraron como el dios forjaba nuevas armaduras pero mas poderosas

sirha : heló aquí , las primeras armaduras de la sangre del dios de la vida

ikki : ¿ son nuestras armaduras de bronce ?

sirha: no ikki , son armaduras divinas , la segunda mas poderosa que existe

seiya : ¿cuando nos darás armaduras celestiales ?

sirha : cuando se las ganen , pero solo tengo una asi que hay que esforzarse mas en su meta

seiya : escucha sirha , ¿ donde esta saori ?

sirha : la señorita saori esta en la casa de la luna , se encontrara mas allá de las 12 casa , donde libraron sus primeras peleas verdaderas con los caballeros de oro

seiya : y ¿ estas armaduras son fuertes ?

sirha : no solo son fuertes , son increíblemente livianas , pero si la usan en la tierra créanme que la sentirán como nada

los caballeros se vistieron con las armaduras divinas para empezar a buscar a saori , cuando el dios decidió llevar a sus amigos para encontrar a la señorita saori , apolo tenia a la diosa en una jaula que le impedía moverse y comunicarse con sus caballeros

saori : apolo te lo ruego , no hagas locuras

apolo : sirha se a burlado demasiado de los dioses , es hora de que le devuelva el favor que me hizo hace años

en ese momento apolo uso sus poderes para crear armaduras divinas pero corruptas para sus caballeros , ellos revivieron después de la pelea contra sirha quien los mato con mucha facilidad

cobra : lamento haber fallado señor yo ...

apolo : descuida , era evidente que ninguno podria contra el poder de mi hermano , es hora de que le devolvamos el miedo a los dioses

cobra : lo derrotaremos como ordeno señor

apolo : derrota a los caballeros , pero tráeme al caballero de pegaso con vida , tengo asuntos que tratar con ese humano

cobra : como ordene alteza

los caballeros negros salieron del la casa de la luna para ir a buscar a los demás caballeros , ellos estaban en tierra sagrada , cuando llegaron vieron un increíble templo de varios cuartos de gran tamaño , era un laberinto que tenían que atravesar

apolo : seiya , bienvenido

saori : apolo no lo hagas

apolo : es hora de que el humano muera ¿ no lo crees ?

continuara...


	10. la casa de la luna parte II

**la casa de la luna parte II  
**

los caballeros habían llegado a la base de la casa de la luna , el laberinto estaba hecho para evitar que los caballeros que entren pudieran salir con vida alguna

sirha : de acuerdo es hora de que apolo sienta el miedo a la muerte

seiya : escucha sirha , aun no dominamos los ataques nuevos ¿ podremos derrotar a apolo ?

sirah : no lo derrotaran , solo sacara a saori y se irán a casa

hyoga : pero ¿ que haras tu ?

sirha : lo que tuve que hacer hace tiempo joven

el dios decidió entrar al laberinto para rescatar a saori , pero cuando puso un pie en la trampa , esta se activa dejando a los caballeros separados de sus compañeros , el laberinto cambiaría de forma cada 10 minutos confundiendo a los caballeros

sirha : ¿ estan todos bien ?

seiya : si , estoy con hyoga en el lado derecho del laberinto

ikki : shun y yo estamos en el lado izquierdo

sirha : de acuerdo , no nos queda otra que avanzar , pero con cuidado

los caballeros comenzaron a caminar , pero sirha miraba que el techo estaba muy angosto , solo tenían unos 10 centímetros de sobra para moverse , el dios se separo de la entrada para encontrar la salida

seiya : hyoga , tenemos que encontrar la salida de este laberinto

hyoga : si , pero me temo que es una trampa para que los caballeros negros no atrapen

seiya: ¿ como lo sabes ?

hyoga : porque eso es lo que haría yo

los caballeros de pegaso y el cisne siguieron avanzando hasta que se encontraron en un cruce , hyoga tomo la izquierda y seiya la derecha , cuando el caballero de armadura de cisne comenzó a correr , unas garras de buitre lo ataco por el cielo

hyoga : ¿buitre negro ? ¿ como es que estas vivo si sirha te mato ?

buitre : es que mi señor apolo nos dio una nueva vida para detenerlos

hyoga : ¿ donde esta saori ?

buitre : la diosa athena esta bien cuidada , nuestro señor la usara para librar al mundo de ustedes

el caballero de armadura negra salto atacando con sus garras de sombra , pero hyoga lo detiene con sus manos , el joven de cabellos rubios lo lanza contra las paredes del laberinto pero el buitre logra girar en el aire y le hace frente

hyoga : polvo de diamantes

buitre : aliento de buitre carroñero

los dos poderes chocaron pero el caballero de armadura negra taco con sus " garras de buitre poseído " haciendo que impactaran en la armadura de hyoga , cuando el cayo no recibió ningún daño por parte del buitre

buitre : mhm , impresionante , tu armadura es mas resistente de lo que pensé

hyoga : explosión de aurora ..

el golpe del caballero de cisne golpea en la armadura del buitre , cuando este se da cuenta de que su armadura se estaba rompiendo , usa su aliento de veneno de buitre y golpea a hyoga derribando al caballero

buitre : ja , pensé que eras mas fuerte , pero solo eres basura

hyoga : no quería llegar a esto , pero no me dejas otra opción

buitre : ¿ que harás ? ¿ preparar un helado ?

hyoga : " explosión de frió divino "

el caballero de cisne creo una barrera de frió que comenzó a congelar al caballero de buitre , este resistía , cuando hyoga soltó todo su poder congelante , la armadura del buitre se destrozo en mil pedazos , cuando hyoga cae de rodillas por el cansancio , el buitre estaba congelado como una estatua

hyoga : esto es la " explosión de frió divino "

el caballero de cisne cayo rendido por el cansancio , mientras sentía el frió correr por sus venas , el caballero comenzó a sentir dolores en todo el pecho , hyoga comenzaba a arrastrarse para poder avanzar un poco mas , mientras tanto seiya quien ignoraba lo que le pasaba al caballero cisne cuando estaba avanzando , el caballero encontró al caballero cobra de armadura negra

cobra : escucha pegaso , mi amo apolo me pide que te lleve con vida

seiya : entonces tendras que matarme

cobra : sera un placer matarte pegaso y la cara de sirha cuando vea tu cuerpo sin vida valdrá la pena

seiya : tal vez me mates , pero sirha te derrotara estoy seguro

el caballero de pelo marron se lanzo contra el caballero de armadura negra quien con sus " colmillos de cobra mortal " ataco a seiya , este le responde con los meteoros de pegaso , pero sin efecto , la cobra se lanza con el " envenenador de almas " , seiya recibe un golpe muy fuerte de los colmillos de la cobra en el pecho , cuando el joven de armadura divina lo golpea con un meteoro en el pecho , la cobra salta para atrás haciendo un giro en el aire

cobra : jajaja , empezaras a sentir el veneno de mi cobra pegaso

seiya : _ no... no puedo respirar _

cobra : el veneno de mi ataque a llegado a tu corazón , pero gracias a mi ataque ni siquiera puedes correr

seiya :_ ni siquiera puedo hablar , solo pensar tengo que..._

cobra : ¿ que pasa pegaso ? ¿ le tienes miedo a las serpientes ? jajaja

seiya :_ tengo que hacer algo pronto..._

cobra : bueno como no te moverás , yo atacare , recibe el " ataque de la serpiente ciega "

el joven de armadura celestial recibe un golpe muy fuerte en el pecho , el sentía como si su corazón explotase , mientras la cobra reia y atacaba con sus " colmillos " , seiya estaba paralizado por el envenenador de almas , el caballero sentia que su muerte se acercaba , hasta que escucho la voz de hyoga pidiendo ayuda , pero el caballero no podía moverse

cobra : vamos pegaso , levántate y pelea ¿ no me digas que te quedaste paralizado con mi veneno ? jajaja

seiya : _ esa es la voz de hyoga , ¿ que le pasa ?_

hyoga : _seiya no... no puedo moverme , estoy congelado _

el caballero cayo de rodillas por el veneno de la cobra quien se reia a carcajadas del caballero , el joven de pelo zul y armadura negra planeaba terminar con la vida de seiya con su ataque de " cabeza de cobra mortal " , ahora que seiya estaba indefenso nada le impedía a cobra matar a seiya

continuara ...


	11. la casa de la luna III

**la casa de la luna parte III  
**

los caballeros de fénix y de andromeda avanzaron por el laberinto hasta llegar a un corte , ikki mira las paredes que eran muy gruesas para penetrarlas con golpes

shun : me temo que tenemos que seguir un mismo camino para salir de este lugar

ikki : no hermano , apolo quiere que nos separemos para atacarnos cuando estemos distraídos

shun : ¿ como sabes eso ?

ikki : porque es lo que el quiere

los caballeros decidieron ir juntos , cuando se encontraron en un callejón sin salida , ellos voltearon , pero tenían al águila y a perseo de armadura negra , los hermanos se dieron vuelta para encarar a los dos caballeros de apolo

ikki : ¿ ustedes de nuevo ?

águila : acertaste caballero

perseo :ahora las cosas serán diferentes por que no esta su amigo para salvarlos

ikki : no lo necesitamos para pelear contra ustedes

shun : listo hermano , es hora de terminar con esto

perseo : águila , déjame pelear primero con el de las cadenas

águila : segur ate de matarlo bien esta vez

el caballero de andromeda peleara contra el caballero perseo , las cadenas contra la espada , ellos se enfrentarían en el laberinto

shun : prepárate

perseo : " espada llameante del caos "

el caballero de armadura negra le lanza su ataque a shun quien los esquiva y le lanza sus cadenas , pero el caballero de armadura negra se deja atrapar por las cadenas

perseo : eres bueno chico

shun : espera eso fue fácil para que te ganara

perseo : no me dejaste terminar bueno de engreído y bueno de estúpido

el caballero de armadura negra , toma las cadenas de shun y la jala para su lado , cuando este descubre el engaño retira sus cadenas antes de que la hoja llameante del caos corte las cadenas de shun

shun : ahora entiedo , parece que puedes cortar lo que sea con esa espada

perseo : claro , es por eso que se llama " espada llameante "

shun : " onda de trueno "

el joven de armadura de andromeda ataca con su onda de trueno que da un golpe certero a perseo , el se levanta para encarar a shun con su espada negra como la armadura de el

perseo : " hoja filosa corta almas "

ikki :¡ shun esquivalo !

cuando ikki escucho el ataque del caballero de perseo , quito a su hermano del medio para ser atravesado por la hoja de perseo , el cuerpo no parecía estar lastimado pero sin embargo estaba muerto

shun : ¡ hermano ! , ¿ que le hiciste a mi hermano ?

perseo : la " hoja filosa corta almas " es un ataque que sirve para robar el alama de los demás , pero como tu hermano se puso en el medio el recibió el ataque de la espada

shun : esto no te lo perdonare

perseo : ¿ que vas a hacer ?

shun : ¡ cadena de dios renegado !

el joven caballero ataco con la habilidad del dios sirha y este impacta en perseo derrotándolo de un solo golpe , el águila dio un salto para esquivar a la cadena que se movía como una serpiente

shun : solo falta uno

águila : ja , la única diferencia entre tu y yo es que soy mucho mas rápido que tu cadena

shun : ya lo veremos , ataca cadena

el joven ataco con las cadenas para atrapar al águila , pero este la esquiva con facilidad , cuando cae a tierra decide atacar a shun

águila : " garras de águila cazadora "

el caballero de armadura negra ataca a shun , pero este se protege con la cadena nebular haciendo que ella gire en círculos para protegerse a el y a ikki

shun : no te acerques o mi cadena se disparara

águila : no me importa , " garras del cazador "

el caballero entra con su técnica tan fuertemente que destruye la defensa de shun , este recibe las garras del cazador y el caballero de armadura negra recibe la reacción de la cadena , los dos caen al suelo heridos de gravedad , pero el caballero de andromeda estaba protegido por la armadura divina

shun : hermano , reacciona por favor

águila : tu hermano no te podra salvar ahora , " pico de águila cazadora "

el caballero de armadura negra estaba dispuesto a matar a shun a pesar de las heridas que tenia , antes del golpe de gracia se escucha la voz de ikki

ikki : " garras de fuego celestial "

el caballero fénix se levanta y ataca con sus garras al corazón del águila quien cae muerto por la técnica de ikki , este seguía algo cansado como para poder lanzar otra garra pero al menos estaba vivo

shun : hermano

ikki : shun ... tenemos que seguir

los caballeros se pusieron de pie para poder seguir adelante pero estaban muy cansados como para caminar , las heridas de shun y la perdida de fuerza de ikki lo hacian retrasarse mucho , ahora solo restaba a que encontraran la salida del laberinto , mientras tanto shiryu estaba corriendo como loco para salir del laberinto pero estaba atado a callejones sin salida

shiryu : maldición , tengo que salir de este lugar

león : no hay forma de salir de este laberinto caballero

shiryu : escucha , no ves que apolo te usa para sus beneficios

león : si , pero la armadura de león negro lo vale , escucha , te guiare a la salida del laberinto pero una vez afuera pelearemos

shiryu : ¿ no pelearas contra mi aquí ?

león : soy un salvaje , no peleo en jaulas

el caballero de armadura divina comenzó a perseguir al león que corría entre el laberinto , cuando se dio cuenta de que paso por una puerta , shiryu lo siguió y cuando abrió los ojos estaba fuera del laberinto de apolo

leon : ahora si caballero peleemos

shiryu : como gustes

los caballeros se estaban por enfrentar , pero como era de esperarse , el caballero de armadura divina tenia un plan , para sacar a sus amigos del laberinto , eso significaría perder o ganar ante el león de armadura negra

continuara...


	12. la casa de la luna parte VI

**la casa de la luna parte VI  
**

shiryu : escucha no tenemos que pelear

león : caro que si , pero no me gusta pelear enjaulado

shiryu : ¡ dragón ascendente de rozan !

el joven de armadura verde taca al de armadura negra , pero cuando el león utiliza su " garras sangrientas " , los dos golpes chocan entre si haciendo que los puños se vean cara a cara , el león parecía mas fuerte en masa muscular que el dragon , pero eso no lo detuvo , cuando se separaron , preparo de nuevo su ataque , el leon le lanza de nuevo sus garras sangrientas pero vuelve a pasar lo mismo

shiryu : deja de jugar , no tengo tiempo para eso

león : es verdad , " asecho de las sombras "

cuando el caballero de armadura verde mira a todos lados , una manada de leones sale similar al que lanzo el ataque , pero con la diferencia es que no sabia quien era quien , las demás ilusiones saltaron con sus garras sangrientas al cuerpo de shyriu pero este las cubría con su escudo de dragón

león : ¿ que pasa dragón ? ¿ no puedes con la manada ?

shiryu : ¡ cien dragones de rozan !

el caballero ataco a las sombras pero la mayoría seguía de piel , shiryu recordó que las sombras no recibían daño alguno y el estaba perdiendo tiempo y energía , cuando se dio cuenta de que al partir al medio una sombra salia otra , la manada pronto se multiplico

shyriu : maldición , no puede ser posible

león : ¿ sabias que los leones en el reino animal pueden derribar a un elefante si trabajan en grupo ?

shyriu : no necesito una lección de zoología , ya termine la escuela hace tiempo

león : no te haría mal volver a la escuela caballero

los leones se lanzaron a los golpes en el cuerpo de shiryu , pero este los cubría con su escudo , cuando escucho la voz de seiya pidiendo ayuda y la hyoga , recordó la palabras de shira , el joven cerro los ojos y respiro hondo

león : ¿ que estas haciendo ?

el caballero cerro los ojos y vio una figura con un cosmos negro como la noche , allí distinguió al león de armadura negra el le ordeno a la manada que mataran a shyriu pero el usa el " golpe de dragón celestial " y en lugar de atacar a todos , dirige su golpe al verdadero , cuando este recibe el puño de shyriu este cae al piso y las ilusiones desaparecen

león : eres muy listo caballero , pero no puedes derribarme por siempre

shiryu :¿ por que dices eso ?

león : por cada golpe que me derribe me hago mas fuerte que antes , anda pelea

shiryu : es por eso que no querías pelear en el laberinto , por que había pocas posibilidades que de que caigas al suelo

león : eres muy listo para ser un dragón de los cinco picos

shiryu : de una forma u otra caerás

el dragón verde lo intenta atacar con los puños pero el caballero de armadura negra los detiene y lo lanza contra las columnas

león : ahora siente el " zarpa del gran animal "

el caballero de armadura negra le acierta un golpe muy certero en la armadura del dragón pero no le pasa nada , cuando shyriu se levanta lo ataca con la cólera del dragón , el golpe acierta rompiendo el hombro de la armadura del león

shyriu : no puede ser , si lo derribo se hará mas fuerte

león : lo ves caballero , no hay forma de matar a alguien que se vuelve mas fuerte cada vez que se levanta

shyriu : nada es invencible

león : es cierto , pero tienes ante ti al enemigo mas peligroso de los caballeros de apolo

shyriu : seiya jamas se rendiría y yo tampoco me rendiré

el caballero de armadura verde comenzó a quemar su cosmos hasta tal grado de usar lo único que le quedaba , el leon miro como shyriu elevaba su cosmos a una gran cantidad de poder

shyriu : ¡ ultimo dragón de rozan !

el caballero se lanza a todo o nada ,cuando el caballero de armadura negra recibe el impacto de shyriu su armadura se vuelve polvo y shyriu logra vencer al león de apolo , shyriu cae al piso con la victoria en sus manos ,

shyriu : lo ...lo logre

el jovend e armadura verde cae inconsciente , mientras sirah corria por el laberinto al ver una sombra negra que estaba frente a el , el caballero de alas celestes ve unas alas negras que estaba huyendo de el , cuando lo alcanza , se da vueltas y era una mujer que tenia la misma armadura que sirha pero en negra , sus alas de vampiro hacian notar la palidez de la mujer

shira : ¿ quien diablos eres tu ?

devil : me llaman devil , pero tu puedes llamarme " mi señora "

sirha : apártate de mi camino

devil : ¿ si no lo hago que me haras ?

sirha : ¿ osas desafiarme ?

devil : mi amo apolo me ordeno que te mantuviera entretenido , pero para mi placer te matare al alcanzar el poder máximo , el me entregara tu armadura

sirha : si claro , jamas me quito la armadura

devil : ahora es mia

la bruja ataca con sus " garras de vampiro demonio " y el caballero la toma con sus dos manos y la azota en el piso , cuando ella se levanta trata de atacar de nuevo con " plaga de murciélagos sangrientos " , pero sirha no recibe ningún daño

devil : eres bueno , pero me temo que mis hermosas mascotas te chuparan hasta la ultima gota de sangre

sirha : veamos si pueden tocarme

devil : oh , si solo fueras tan obediente como eres guapo

la plaga de murciélagos comenzó a morder al dios que derramaba gotas de sus sangre , los mismo parásitos que le daban el poder a devil , ella se nutria de la sangre del dios , sirha no parecía perder sus poderes con las mordidas , cuando ella lo ataco con sus " garras de vampiro demonio " , sirha recibió un golpe en el pecho y retrocedió unos pasos

sirha : eres fuerte , pero no lo suficiente

devil : mhm , me parece que tendré que intentar otra cosa

la mujer dejo al descubierto su figura sin la capa que la cubría , la armadura era básica para ella , algo que la cubriera a la altura del pecho y una falda que no llegaba a las rodillas , cuando sirha vio las alas de vampiro supo que la joven de pelo gris le había vendido su alma al demonio para obtener esa armadura

sirha : ja , parece que el diablo se llevo la mejor parte

devil : si claro ,cuando seas mi esclavo personal y yo tenga tu armadura , te tragaras esas palabras

la mujer de uñas rojas ataca al caballero pero el solo esquivaba y bloqueaba los golpes de las unas de la mujer , ella le trata de barrer las piernas al dios , pero este gira hacia atas con varias mortales

devil : ah , eres un poco travieso

sirha : y tu eres una loca

devil : bien , basta de juegos , es hora de obtener mi premio

sirha : pues sigue participando , porque te derrotare ahora

continuara...


	13. la casa de la luna parte V

**la casa de la luna parte V  
**

devil : no lo creo , por si no lo sabes , mi plaga es capaz de consumir hasta la ultima gota de tu sangre

sirha : ¡ golpe de rayo celestial !

el dios de la vida lanza un viento con estela celeste contra la mujer de alas negras , ella retrocede hasta impactar contra una de las columnas , el dios salta por enésima de ella y se escapa del laberinto , cuando escucha los pensamientos de hyoga se da cuenta de lo que paso

sirha :_ hyoga , resiste amigo voy en camino _

hyoga :_ tengo frio... hace mucho frio _

sirha : _tranquilo estoy cerca de donde estas ..._

el dios de la vida acelero el paso para encontrar el cuerpo de hyoga casi a medio congelar tirado en el suelo , cuando sirha lo da vuelta ve que hyoga a penas puede respirar , el dios sintio el pulso del caballero de armadura de cisne y con sus dedos en formas de garras se prepara para salvarlos

sirha : ¡ garras de fuego celestial !

el dios creo una poderosas llamas que comenzaron a calentar el cuerpo de hyoga ,este comenzó a respirar mas aceleradamente , cuando el logro descongelar a hyoga unos sus " garras de la vida " para poder hacer que el joven rubio recupere sus poderes

sirha : te salvaste por poco

hyoga : si , no se que me paso cuando ...

sirha : cuando haces la explosión de frió divino , asegúrate de no tocar al otro o te congelaras tu también

hyoga : ¿ por que no me lo dijiste antes ?

sirha : porque ni siquiera empezamos a entrenar con ese ataque

los caballeros se pusieron de pie para poder seguir en busca de los demás , cuando llegaron , vieron a seiya a merced de la cobra , hyoga le lanza su polvo de diamantes para detener a la cobra

cobra :mas basura , de acuerdo , pegaso prolongara su vida unos minutos mas

hyoga : yo me encargo de este

cobra : colmillos de cobra sangrientos

el caballero de armadura negra ataco a hyoga , pero este lo detiene con el polvo de diamantes , cuando cobra retrocede , sirha estaba tratando de hacer reaccionar seiya , la cobra decide lanzar su " envenenador de almas " , pero hyoga concentra todo su cosmos para la explosión de frió divino , sirha ve que el cuerpo de hyoga se envuelve con un aura blanca y muy fría , el caballero de cisne lanza su ataque contra la cobra

hyoga : ¡ explosión de frió divino !

el caballero de cisne le lanza su ataque contra la cobra , cuando impacta en el cuerpo de la cobra este queda congelado instantáneamente , cuando sirha vio que hyoga domino su ataque vio a seiya quien estaba muy paralizado

sirha : tal vez esto te duelo seiya

el dios junto la punta de sus dedos y comenzó a picar a seiya en el pecho y el la frente , el trataba de extraer todo el veneno , en el ultimo golpe , el caballero de pegaso lanza una muestra de dolor

seiya : oye , me vas a matar

sirha : si te quejas lo hare

el caballero es puesto de pie , cuando vieron en las sombras a los demás caballeros , sirha vio la cara de satisfacción de ikki que al parecer domino la garra de fuego celestial

ikki : ¿ siguen de vacaciones ?

sirha : por lo visto derrotaste al buitre

shun : y yo a perseo

cuando todos estaban reunidos , el presto atención a los caballeros que estaban algo heridos por la pelea , cuando se escucho un grito de todos los caballero y del dios , ¡ FALTA SHYRIU ! , los caballero comenzaron a correr apresurada mente hasta el final del laberinto para ver al caballero de armadura verde en el piso con el leon muerto en su campo de batalla

seiya : sirha , haz algo

sirha : " garras de la vida "

el dios " corto " con sus garras el cuerpo del caballero de armadura verde para ver que estaba vivo y le devolvió la energía perdida en el ultimo golpe , cuando sirha cae de rodilla al piso , los demás notaron que tenia un poder mas bajo que antes

seiya : ¿ te gastas mucho poder en nosotros ?

sirha : un poco , las garras de la vida es un poder muy peligroso que sirve para revivir a los muertos , mientras menos tiempo de muerto , menos energía gasto

los caballeros se pusieron de pie , cuando avanzaron por las escaleras interminables , un aura de fuego los ataco , sirha se puso delante con sus alas abiertas para proteger a los caballeros con su armadura que absorbió todo el impacto , sirha estaba con un poder mas bajo que antes

apolo : pareces cansado sirha

sirha : es el precio por tener a alguien a quien proteger

apolo : si tanto quieres a los humanos , morirás con ellos

el dios apolo ataca a sirha con su " aura de fuego divino " , pero sirha logra destrozar el poder de apolo con la punta de sus dedos y lo ataca con su " fuerza de caballero divino " , el puño impacta en el cuerpo del dios apolo y le envía hasta las columnas , apolo se estrella contra ellas , cuando abre los ojos , el joven de alas celestes estaba parado frente a el

sirha : por todo lo que hiciste y las vidas que me arrebataste , hoy pagaras por todo apolo

apolo : jajaja , los dos sabemos que no me mataras ,tu sigues las reglas de nuestro padre ... hermano

sirha : " puño de dios celestial "

apolo : muere sirha , " cataclismo de fuego "

los puños chocan entre si y la onda de estallido que se creo empezó a derribar el templo , seiya vio la jaula y apolo lo ataca con su " aura de fuego " , seiya cae al suelo con su armadura hecha polvo

saori : seiya , levántate

sirha : no , miserable , pagaras por todo esto

apolo : terminemos con esto , " apocalipsis terrenal "

el dios apolo comenzó a quemar sus poderes hasta crear una espada para atacar a sirha , este levanta seiya y le da el ultimo consejo para escapar

seiya : sirha , no me ire sin ti

sirha : no te estoy preguntando

cuando seiya toma a saori , los caballero comienzan la retirada dejando a los dioses peleando entre si , seiya mira para atrás y ve caer una lagrima de la cara de sirha , cuando apolo esta por atacar , sirha baja la guardia y la espada de apolo entra por su pecho dando por muerto al dios

seiya : ¡ SIRHA !

el caballero se lanza con un meteoro devastador y apolo se escapa hacia la cima del templo donde estaba con la espada cubierta con la sangre de sirha

seiya : sirha , no te mueras

sirha : tienes razón seiya , los mortales tenemos que vivir como podamos

seiya : pero tu eres el dios de la vida no puedes morir asi

sirha : no ahora no soy mas un dios , ese titulo le pertenece a otro

seiya : no , no quiero ser un dios , quiero ser lo que soy ... un humano

sirha : esas son las palabras que me dijo mi hijo hace tiempo

seiya : no te mueras , no puedes darte por vencido

sirha : sin mi jamas le ganaras a apolo , pero ten en cuenta algo , toda armadura necesita un caballero

seiya : no , no quiero que hagas eso

srha : es tu trágico destino , pero siempre tendrás a saori y a tus amigos , no cometas mi error ... caballero celestial

el dios de la vida se dejo ir con el viento , mientras seiya lloraba sobre el cuerpo sin vida de su amigo y maestro , el cuerpo de sirha desaparece dejando la armadura celestial en forma inmediata , esta se fusiona con el cuerpo de seiya para la batalla final

seiya : esto es por ti sirha

continuara...


	14. el destino de seiya

**el destino de seiya  
**

apolo : ¿ como me ganaras sin tu maestro ?

seiya : porque somos caballeros y nosotros nunca nos damos por vencidos

apolo : entonces peleemos humanos

los caballeros se prepararon para atacar al dios apolo , ikki y shun encendieron su cosmos a un gran nivel , pero saori llamo a su armadura de athena para poder enfrentar a apolo

apolo : ¿ tu tambien hermana ?

saori : no tienes derecho sobre los deseos de los mortales , es por eso que peleare junto con mis amigos

apolo : si amas a los humanos , moriras con ellos

saori : que asi sea entonces

la armadura de oro de saori constaba de su escudo y su baston de diosa , el casco dejaba ver sus ojos que estaban llenos de dolor por la muerte de sirha , los caballeros se prepararon para pelear contra el dios apolo

ikki : golpe de sombra de fenix

el poder de ikki que trato de golpear al dios no sirvio de nada , cuando ikki se acerco , apolo lo detiene con " el campo de fuerza de dios " , ikki cae al suelo siendo arrastrado por la fuerza , pero shun lo cubre de espaldas , el joven de andromeda lo ataca con la cadena de dios renegado , el chico le lanza su ataque , pero apolo lo esquiva y toma la cadena de shun con sus manos , este la jala para su lado y la mueve para arriba , el cuerpo de shun golpea el techo del templo con su cuerpo y cae al suelo , shyriu y hyoga atacaron juntos , el dragon verde uso , el puño del dragon celestial para atacar al dios , hyoga usa su polvo de diamantes , apolo usa su barrera divina y barre con los caballeros

seiya : amigos

apolo : ves , los humanos son basura

seiya : los humanos no somos basura , venerabamos a los dioses , pero ellos nos traicionaron

apolo : ¿ traicion ? ¿ a que te refieres ?

seiya : los dioses tienen que tener sabiduria y paciensia infinita para comprender a los humanos , ellos no son malos , los dioses perdieron el camino , no nosotros

apolo : ¿ como te atreves ? , muere humano

el dios enojado le lanza su " explosion de fuego divino " y golpea a seiya , el le lanza un meteoro antes de caer al suelo , saori concentro todo su aura para atacar con la flecha de athena , cuando impacta en el pecho de apolo , saori estaba algo cansada por el uso de poder

saori : perdona sirha , el es muy poderoso para mi

apolo : no soy poderos , soy un dios supremo y ahora en cuanto a ti hermanita

el dios estaba a punto de golpear a saori con " cataclismo de fuego " , cuando seiya le lanza su cometa de pegaso , apolo lo esquiva y lo ataca con aura de fuego , seiya es laznado contra las paredes del templo , saori ataca a apolo con " lanza de guerra " , cuando apolo nota el ataque de saori la toma de las manos y la arroja contra el trono de apolo , el dios miro caer a athena , cuando ella se levanto , su armadura se estaba por partir a la mitad

saori : no me derrotaras con esos ataques apolo

apolo : ni siquieras mereces el honor de morir a manos de un dios de mi categoria

seiya : ¡ resplandor de pegaso !

apolo : ¿ es que nunca te das por vencido humano !

el caballero de pegaso trata de golpear al dios , pero este enciende su cataclismo de fuego y arrasa con todo el templo solo elevando su poder , los caballeros estaban muy heridos y sin armaduras , saori tenia parte de su vestido blanco quemado que dejaba ver algunas de sus partes

apolo : mirate , tan debil y desvalida , sera un gusto ponerle fin a tu tormento hermana

saori : no , jamas me dejare vencer por ti apolo , eres cruel y arrogante sin razon

apolo escucha las palabras de saori cuando se estaba poniendo de pie y le da un puñetazo en el estomago con gran fuerza destructiva , saori cae de rodillas tomando su estomago mientras varias lagrimas resbalavan por su cara

apolo : ¿ lagrimas ? , que patetico es muy tarde para lamentarse

seiya : apolo , esto no ha terminado

apolo : ya estoy harto de tu irreverencia , te enviare al otro mundo de una vez

ikki : pues tendras que matarme a mi tambien

shun : y a mi

hyoga : si te metes con un caballero ...

shyriu : te metes con todos los caballeros de athena

saori : jamas nos daremos por vecidos , eso es lo que significa ser humano

el dios apolo se rio de la ingenuidad de los caballeros de armadura divina y comenzo a elevar sus poderes a un nivel mostruoso , el dios lanzo un ataque para destruir a los humanos , cuando lanza su " explosion de dios " , ve que una figura de armadura celeste estaba parado frente a el

apolo : ¿ sirha ? , no esto no es posible

seiya : como dije antes apolo , esto no a terminado

apolo : tienes la armadura de sirha , imposible

seiya : ahora areglaremos cuentas

apolo : ¿ como es que tienes la armadura de sirha ?

seiya : eso es lo que no entiendes todavia , sirha no solo me entrenaba como si fuera si amigo , me entreno como un caballero celestial

apolo : aun asi no me ganaras con esa reliquia barata

seiya : eso se vera ahora

continuara...


	15. los caballeros infernales

**los caballeros infernales  
**

apolo : anda ataca caballero

el joven de armadura de pegaso ataco a apolo con un puño pero apolo lo atrapo y lo lanza contra las paredes del templo

saori : seiya , ¿ estas bien ?

seiya : me haces falta sirah

apolo : no lo entiendes por verdad , no puedes ganarme jamas

los caballeros ayudaron a levantar a seiya , cuando los caballeros de plata salieron de la nada y se pusieron delante de los caballeros de bronce

apolo : caballeros de plata , ¿ que tratan de hacer desafiarme ?

los caballeros de plata atacaron al dios apolo , pero el creo un campo de fuerza de dios , los caballeros de plata fueron derribados con facilidad , los demás caballeros ayudaron a levantar a sus amigos , cuando apolo dio un paso , los caballeros de oro salieron de las paredes del templo

mu : seiya ¿ estas bien ?

seiya : si , pero te demoraste mucho mu

mu : es que los caballeros de oro siempre tenemos un gran final

apolo : caballeros de bronce , plata y oro que listos ¿ creen que así me derrotaran ?

mu : nosotros jamas te ganaremos , pero lucharemos con todo lo que podamos

seiya : apolo , nunca nos rendiremos y seguiremos peleando

apolo cerro los ojos y los abrió , cuando abrio los ojos , tres caballeros de armadura negra salieron del suelo , el dios vio a sus fieles caballeros negros y se pusieron a la defensiva

apolo : ahora mis caballeros , destruyanlos

los caballeros se pusieron en frente y seiya se soltó de saori y se puso al mando de los caballeros , cuando ellos estaban con los brazos cruzados

arha : parece que estos humanos quieren pelear contra nuestro señor

shuna : si hermano , estos tontos caballeros planean derrotar a nuestro señor

seiya : ¿ saben que apolo los esta usando ?

akara : no me digas , pero ¿ acaso no te das cuenta que el señor apolo planea darles una oportunidad ?

seiya : ¿ una oportunidad ?

arha : tu caballero de pegaso , eres fuerte

shuna : si te unes a nosotros , le perdonaremos la vida de tus amigos

seiya : ¿ a que te refieres ?

akara : escucha pegaso , eres muy fuerte como para servir a athena , pelea a favor de apolo y le perdonara la vida a tus amigos

seiya : ¿ como se que es verdad lo que dices ?

arha : si no crees lo que dice apolo , entonces morirás

seiya : si acepto , dejaran en paz a mis amigos y a saori

apolo : se un caballero infernal y le perdonare la vida a todos los humanos

seiya mira a saori y luego mira a sus amigos , seiya apretó su puño y se lanzo contra akara pero el lo detiene con un rodillazo en el estomago , los caballeros dorados atacan a los caballeros infernales , pero ellos atacaron con facilidad a los caballeros de asori

arha : colmillos del dragón mortal

shuna : garras de grifo cazador

akara : sombra de la muerte

los caballeros infernales atacaron con sus ataques a los caballeros , los colmillos de dragón mortal derrotaron a los caballeros dorados , el caballero de armadura de grifo ataco a los caballeros de plata , y la chica de armadura de parca derrota a los caballeros de bronce

seiya : no , jamas me tendrás de tu lado apolo

apolo : eres muy estúpido mortal

seiya : jamas me dejare vencer

el joven de armadura de bronce ataca con un puño a apolo , los caballeros infernales atraparon a seiya y comenzaron a golpear al joven caballero , la golpisa termino y akara dejo caer a seiya , saori se levanta apoyada en su bastón y trata de usar su brazo derecho para atacar a los caballeros infernales

saori : flechas guerreras sagradas

cuando la diosa ataca a los caballeros infernales que soltaron a seiya y saltaron detras de ella , akara golpea de un puñetazo a saori en el estomago y ella cae al suelo , el caballero de armadura de grifo detuvo a la chica de armadura de parca para que frenara el castigo

akara : ¿ por que me frenas shuna ?

shuna : porque no quiero que apolo piense que me gusta golpear a una mujer

arha : shuna tiene razón , mejor demoscela al señor apolo

los caballeros tomaron a saori y la arrastraron hasta los pies de apolo , el estaba sentado en su trono , saori se levanto con mucha fuerza y trato de golpear a apolo con su bastón pero el lo atrapa y le la una patada en la cara , el cuerpo de saori cae por las escaleras

apolo : levántate

saori : estas tan lleno de odio que no puedes ver mas allá de tu nariz

apolo : me temo que no es a ti a quien quiero doblegar

seiya : apolo , deja a saori

apolo : únete a mi o la diosa athena se muere ahora

saori : no seiya no lo hagas

la diosa soltó una lagrima el caballero se levanto y los caballeros los atacaron , mientras sus amigos estaba desmayados , seiya usa sus meteoros de pegaso , estos golpearon a akara lo frena de golpe , el caballero de armadura de parca lo araña con las garras de su armadura y seiya trato de ponerse de pie para que siga peleando , seiya tomo a akara de las manos y la lanzo contra el caballero de armadura de grifo , cuando el joven ataca a apolo este lo patea en la cara y lo arroja al piso , el caballero se trata de levantar , pero akara le clava sus garras en la espalda y listo para matarlo

apolo : no te lo repetiré , únete a mi o saori se muere

seiya : esta ...esa bien , me uniré a ti

apolo : bien , tomaste la decisión mas sabia

el dios lanzo a saori a un costado del trono , seiya se levanta con toda sus fuerzas y va al trono de apolo para unirse a el , si el cumpliría dejaría a sus amigos y a saori

continuara...


	16. el sacrificio de seiya

**el sacrificio de seiya  
**

seiya : apolo deja a saori y a mis amigos

apolo : claro , pero me serviras eternamente

seiya : no soy un inmortal

apolo : no me importa , cuando estes a mis servicios podras tener todo lo que quieras

le dios clavo los dedos en la armadura de seiya y esta se vuelve de color negro como la de los caballeros infernales , seiya trataba de resistirse pero era imposible

apolo : no sirve de nada resistirse pegaso , ahora seras mio

seiya : ¿ por que haces esto apolo ?

apolo : para que nadie sea tan estupido de desafiar a los dioses

el caballero de pegaso tomo las manos del dios y las quito de su armadura , el dios se enfado y le ordeno a sus cabalelros que mataran a todos , cuando seiya elevo su cosmos hasta el infinito , seiya uso sus meteoros de pegaso para derrotar a los caballeros de apolo

seiya : no , jamas me dejare vencer por ser un caballero de athena

apolo : me tienes harto , ahora muere humano

el dios abrio la tierra y se dejo ver como un rio de agua verde pasaba por entre medios de las grietas , la profundidad se hacia notar , los caballeros se pusieron de pie para atacar al dios mientras estaba ocupado abriendo el portal al infierno

mu : adelante caballeros , por athena

los caballeros dorados se lanzaron con sus golpes contra el dios quienes lo golpearon en todo el cuerpo , los caballeros de plata le sigueron , por ultimo saori , shyriu , ikki , hyoga , shun y seiya con sus armaduras hechas polvo se levantaron para atacar

seiya : ¡ cometas de pegaso !

shyriu :¡ golpe del dragon celestial !

hyoga : ¡explosion de frio divino !

shun : ¡ cadena de dios renegado !

ikki : ¡ garras de fuego divino !

saori : ¡ golpe de lanza de guerra !

los caballeros lanzaron sus ataques al mismo tiempo para atacar a apolo , cuando este recibio el golpe de los caballeros , el dios retrocedio unos pasos

saori : date por vencido apolo , jamas nos ganaras

apolo : eso creen humanos , ahora sientan la ira de los dioses

el dios apolo creo un circulo de fuego y arraso con todos los caballeros , los caballeros dorados y de plata perdieron sus armaduras , seiya se acerco para golpear al dios , apolo le lanza un fuego divino que golpea al caballero de armadura de pegaso

apolo : ¿ nunca se dan por vencido ?

seiya : SOMOS CABALLEROS

apolo : eso son tonterias

los caballeros se levantaron para atacar al dios , pero este fruncio el ceño y del foso levanto varias almas para que lucharan contra los caballeros , seiya ataco a las almas y mientras se abria paso hasta saori la tomo entre sus brazos

saori : ¿ seiya ? ¿ que haces ?

el caballero eso a saori en los labios y ella no entendia que planeaba hacer su amado caballero , saori lo vuelve a besar tiernamente , seiya se separa de ella y le dedico algunas palabras

seiya : saori , sabes que siempre pelee por ti eso es por que te amo , te amo tanto que no dejare que te lastimen

saori :seiya , ¿ que planeas ?

seiya : derrotar a apolo de una buena vez

el joven de armadura de pegaso se pone en postura de batalla para pelear con las sombras negras y ojos verdes el caballero se lanza contra las sombras con los meteoros de pegaso , saori le abre camino con las flechas de guerra , los caballeros de armadura divina se abrian paso para llegar al dios

seiya : escuchen amigos , quiero que protegan a saori como lo hice yo

shun : seiya ¿ que vas a hacer ?

hyoga : maldicion seiya no lo hagas

el joven de ojos marrones se lanza con su cometa de pegaso para golpear al dios , este da un giro por detras de su trono y shun lo enreda con sus cadenas , ikki lo atrapa en un abrazo de oso , el dios lo golpea con fuerza y lo lanza contra andromeda

apolo : escuchen humano , dejen de pelear nunca me ganaran

seiya : ¿ eso crees apolo ?

el caballero abrazo al dios con un abrazo de oso y lo levanta , apolo trataba de soltarse como podian , pero seiya mira el foso del hades , apolo miro las llamas verdes

apolo : no , si tratas de hacer eso no sobreviviras

seiya : todo sea por salvar a saori

apolo : ¿ por que peleas por ella ?

seiya : por que la amo

el caballero dio un giro y se arrojo al foso de hades con el cuerpo de apolo , los caballeros miraron como seiya caia abrazado a apolo , saori se acerco con toda velocidad pero no pudo hacer nada , saori derramo varias lagrimas

saori : ¡ seiya !

la diosa comenzo a llorar y los caballeros se acercaron , mientras las sombras se desbanecian con la luz del sol , en el camino seiya y apolo intercambianban puñetazos , los dos cayeron al agua de color verde brillante , los dos desaparecieron de la vista de los demas

continuara...


	17. la salvacion de pegaso

**la salvacion de pegaso  
**

los dos cayeron por el barranco mientras intercamban puñetazos , los dos cayeron en las aguas verdes y turbias , los dos dieron un salto uno a cada lado del rio

apolo : a menos que seas un demente , eso fue lo mas estupido de todo

seiya : crei que moririas al caer por el rio

apolo : me temo que no puedo morir asi de facil , los dos caimos pero ninguno morira asi

seiya : entonces te acabare ahora , ¡ meteoro de pegaso !

el joven caballero ataca con sus meteoros de pegaso pero el dios apolo los esquiva con facilidad , apolo lo ataca con un puñetazo al pecho y derriba al caballero de pegaso

apolo : tu valor es encomeable pegaso pero se acabo

seiya : n... no jamas me rendire porque el mal jamas ganara

apolo : ¿ crees que soy malo ?

seiya : todo aquel que haga daño a mis amigos es malo y debe ser derrotado

apolo :¡ estupido ! , yo no soy el malo , tu eres el malo de la pelicula

seiya :¿ de que demonios hablas ?

apolo : ustedes atacaron a los dioses y yo los defendere

seiya : mataste a mi mejor amigo , mataste a sirha

apolo : ¿ que quieres decir ? ¿ tan buen amigo era ?

seiya : y exelente maestro

apolo : el hombre que honrra a su guia se honrra a si mismo

seiya : no , jamas podras ganarme

apolo : entonces te enviare al infierno sin tus sentidos

el dios apolo ataca a seiya con un puñetazo a la frente contra el caballero dejandolo ciego , pero seiya sintio como su vista se fue , apolo lo golpea en el estomago y lo deja sordo y mudo

apolo : eres un estupido

el dios ataca y lo ataca con varios puñetazos borrando el tacto y el cosmo , apolo ataca al caballero con un puñetazo final al pecho el dios retrae su puño y los guarda en la capa

apolo : de verdad humano , eres muy bueno para poder levantarte despues de ese golpe

seiya : apolo , aun no terminas conmigo

apolo : ¿ como es posible ? ¿ como te puedes poner de pie despues de esos ataques ?

el dios lanza un golpe a la cara del caballero y seiya siente como su armadura se hace polvo , seiya cae sin todos sus sentidos , apolo lo toma del cuello y lo lanza contra las paredes de la corniza , el caballero siente como los bordes afilados de las piedras le cortan el pecho y seiya cae al suelo

apolo : eres un humano muy resistente , pero no es verguenza gritar de dolor humano

seiya : no... no te dare ese gusto apolo

el dios atrapo a seiya del cuello y comenzo a golpearlo con sus puños en el estomago y la cara , cuano los escupitajos de seiya se llenaron de sangre , el caballero cayo al suelo del enorme dolor

apolo : no tienes la fuerza para resistir humano

el dios le da un pisoton en el pecho y hunde mas el cuerpo de seiya en el suelo , cuando los dos se miran , apolo reconoce la mirada perdida de seiya , el dios levanto al caballero del cuello

apolo : ahora , te enviare al infierno pegaso

el dios preparo su golpe de gracia apuntando a la cien derecha de pegaso , pero un cometa celeste ataca a apolo y lo destierra a las aguas del rio

sirha : ¡ no esta vez apolo !

apolo : ¿ sirha ?

sirha : ahora te derrotare , ¡ cometa de fuego celestial !

el caballero de armadura celestial ataca a apolo y lo lanza contra las paredes , el dios comenzo a enojarse para derrumbar las paredes sobre los caballeros , las alas celestes tomaron a seiya y salieron de forma lentamente , cuando saori vio salir a seiya corrio a sus brazos y con un fuerte beso lo despierta

saori : seiya , me alegro qeu estes bien

seiya : si , gracias a sirha que me salvo

saori : seiya , la armadura te saco del foso , sirha esta muerto

seiya : saori , se lo que vi

cuando el caballero se puso de pie vieron salir al dios apolo completamente perdido en la ira , el caballero se puso de pie con el torso al descubierto y las enormes heridas en su cuerpo

apolo : ¡ se acabo pegaso ! ¡ todo termina ahora !

seiya : entonces terminemos con esto de una vez apolo

continuara...


	18. el dolor de un caballero de pegaso

**el dolor de un caballero de pegaso **

seiya estaba por desafiar a apolo , mientras la armadura de sirha estaba tirada en el campo de batalla , la diosa y el caballero estaban por empezar a atacar

saori : flechas de guerra

seiya : cometa de pegaso

los dos atacaron al mismo tiempo pero apolo los esquiva y los arrastra con sus poderes de dios , hyoga lo ataca por detras con el polvo de diamantes pero no le hizo daño , shun con sus cadenas de dios renegado

shun : lo atrape

apolo : no estes tan seguro humano

el dios se libera del abrazo de las cadenas de shun y las atrapa con sus manos , cuando lo lanza con gran fuerza contra el suelo , shyriu lo ataca con su dragon de rozan , el dios lo esquiva y lo ataca con cataclismo divino

ikki : no , no podemos darnos por vencido , ¡ grarras de fuego de fenix !

el caballero de armadura de fenix lanza su ataque al dios que barre con una onda de energia destruyendo la armadura de ikki en mil pedazos

apolo : ¿ que haras ahora sin tu armadura ?

ikki : eres muy estupido apolo

apolo : ¿ que dijiste ?

el caballero reconstruye su armadura de las cenizas como el ave fenix , pero lo mas curioso es que el poder de ikki se incremento de repente , el ataca con la sombra fantasma de fenix pero apolo la esquiva y lo golpea con llamaradas de dios

apolo : ¿ tratas de detenerme con fuego ?

el caballero cae al suelo por las quemaduras del dios , hyoga y shun se ponen de pie para pelear con el dios , pero este ataca con sus puños y noquea a los dos , shun se levanta con ayuda de las cadenas para seguir peleando

shun : jamas nos derrotaras , sirha jamas se rendiria

apolo : sirha esta muerto , yo estoy vivo

seiya : ¡ explosion de pegaso !

cuando el dios se da vueltas , seiya con sus ojos ciegos se lanza con un golpe certero al dios y logra derrivar a apolo , seiya cae por el cansancio que tenia por usar una tecnica tan peligrosa como esa

seiya : esa fue mi mejor tecnica y la resistio

shun : ¿ como que la resistio ?

seiya : apolo sigue con vida

apolo : nesecitas mas que eso para ganarme caballero

saori : apolo , deja de hacer esto ¿ significa tanto para ti matar a seiya ?

apolo : el desafio a los dioses y su insolencia debe ser castigada

saori : si de verdad eres un dios , debes perdonar a seiya , los humanos cometemos errores

apolo : y yo los corregire , puño llamenate de dios

el dios ataca a saori con un golpe certero en el pecho y la armadura de la diosa es desecha en mil pedazos , saori cae al suelo con su vestido blanco y un trozo de la armadura de oro en su cuello , saeiya se levanto para invocar su armadura de sagitario

apolo : ¿ crees que con cambiar de armadura me ganaras ?

seiya : la armadura de bronce y de plata no sirve , veamos si la de oro te vence

el caballero ataca con sus meteoros de pegaso pero el dios los esquiva como siempre , cuando seiya desplega su arco apolo le lanza sus puños de dios , pero hyoga , shun , ikki y shyriu sacan sus armaduras de oro , ellos encaran a apolo para seguir peleando

hyoga : la armadura de acuario

shun : armadura de geminis

shyriu : armadura de libra

ikki : armadura de escorpio

los cuatro combinaron sus ataques para el golpe de los caballeros dorados , cuando ellos se lanzaron , apolo explota en una onda de energia que arrastra todo el templo , este comenzo a derrumbarse mientras los caballeros salian a gran velocidad arrastrando a sus amigos

seiya : apolo esta molesto

saori : seiya , tenemos oportunidad de escapar

los caballeros comenzaron a correr para ganar tiempo , pero afuera del templo se vio salir a apolo envuelto en llamas de los escombros , el tenia en sus manos la espada con la que asesino a sirha , cuando apolo ve a seiya y la arroja con gran fuerza

seiya : no me atravesaras

apolo : no te apunte a ti pegaso

el caballero de sagitario se da vueltas y ve a asaori atravesada por la espada de apolo , el atrae su espada de nuevo y la diosa cae en los brazos de seiya

saori : seiya ... yo...

seiya : no saori , no puedes morir... saori

saori : te amo seiya

la diosa da un ultimo aliento y se deja llevar , mientras apolo mira como el caballero daba por muerta a la diosa , el caballero de pegaso se levanta y ve a apolo enfurecido

seiya : por saori y por sirha te derrotare

apolo : pues te demoraste humano

el caballero prepara su arco y flecha para poder dar el golpe final a apolo pero cuando los cincu sueltan el ataque conbinado el dios creo una onda de energia para destruir a los caballeros

seiya : esto es por saori , recibe la flecha de sagitario

el caballero lanza la flecha contra el dios , pero este los barre con una onda explosiva , los caballeros tratan de resistir el ataque , pero la armadura de ikki se comenzo a agrietar , luego la de shu , hyoga , shyriu y por ultimo la de seiya

apolo : mueran humanos

el dios aumento mas la potencia de la energia y el resplandor final que se vio solo habia arena en todo el campo , los caballeros de las doce casa no tenian armadura , tampoco los caballeros de plata y los caballeros de athena estaban desmayados

apolo : por fin , todo termino

seiya : ¡ apolo !

apolo : este humano esta empezando a irritarme y mucho

el cabalelro estaba de pie solo con los pantalones quemados hasta las rodillas , el estaba sordo , ciego y mudo pero aun asi su voluntad era inquebrantable

seiya : aun ...aun... estoy de pie

cuando el dios se enojo preparo una ultima bola de fuego divino para destruir a seiya de una buena vez , el joven de pelo marron estaba parado con la cabeza agachada por el sufirmiento de la perdida de saori , el dios le lanza el golpe final para derrotar a seiya , cuando este explota el dios se llevo una sorpresa , la armadura de sirha lo protegio del ataque de apolo

apolo : ¿ por que ? ¿ por que una armadura celestial protegio al humano ?

seiya : la armadura de sirha

sirah : _ponte la armadura joven caballero , tu destino es claro como las estrellas _

sin saberlo seiya toca la armadura de sirha y esta estaba al rojo vivo , ingun mortal podia tocar una armadura tan poderosa como esa

apolo :no te moelstes , nesecitas ser un dios para eso

cuando seiya toco de nuevo la armadura se vuelve a quemar ,apolo estaba listo apra atacar a seiya pero el alma de sirha aparece del resplandor de la armadura del angel de la vida

sirha : tal vez seas humano , pero tu corazon es el de un dios

apolo : ¿ sirha ? imposible

sirha : nada es imposible , ahora que seiya concentre en la armadura el acabara contigo

apolo : no si lo evito antes

sirha : tendras que pasar por mi primero apolo

el alma del dios estaba dispuesto a darle los cinco minutos para que seiya concentrara la armadura y renasca como el nuevo caballero celestial

continuara...


	19. seiya el nuevo caballero celestial

**seiya el nuevo caballero celestial  
**

sirha desafio a apolo a una pelea , mientras seiya se arrastro hasta la armadura de sirha para lograr ponerse la armadura celestial , el caballero miro el cuerpo sin vida de saori y la dejo sola tirada en la tierra

sirha : bueno seiya , si concentras tu cosmos podras ponerte mi armadura

seiya : no puedo hacerlo , me quema si la toco

sirha : tienes que concentrar to cosmos para lograr colocar las armaduras celestial

seiya cierra los ojos y apoya sus manos sobre la armadura para concentrar el cosmos y asi lograr derrotar a apolo , el dios miro al caballero , el se lanza contra seiya pero sirha lo detiene con sus manos

sirha : si lo quieres tendras que derrotarme

apolo : tu estas muerto sirha , eres solo un fantasma , un alma en pena , un caminante silencioso

sirha : entonces te enseñare a no jugar con los espiritus

el dios de la vida ataca al dios apolo con sus garras , pero el las esquiva y lo ataca con sus puños , apolo le lanzo sus puños envuelto en llamas , sirhas las bloqueaba y los esquivaba

sirha : golpe de dios celestial

el dios de la vida ataca con su puño a apolo quien es arrojado contra los pisos del templo , apolo se levanta para pelear contra el dios de capa celeste , apolo ataca con sus puños de fuego de dios , sirha los esquiva y con un potente rodilalzo en el estomago lo deja sin aire , sirha lo golpea en la nuca con un golpe de martillo y lo lanza al piso , apolo cae en cuatro patatas y sirha lo hunde en el suelo con una patada

sirha : ya no eres tan fuerte ¿ verdad apolo ?

apolo : no , tu estas muerto ¿ como puedes seguir peleando ?

sirha : es por que estoy muerto y no tengo anda que perder , despues de todo me arrebataste a mi familia y es hora de que te devuelva el favor

el dios de la vida lo ataca con su cometa divino pero el dios lo esquiva y sirha le aparece por atras y lo golpea con el cometa celestial nuevamente , apolo trata de golpear a sirha pero este aparecia y desaparecia antes de que el dios lo atacara

sirha : estas lento apolo , ahora pagaras por lo que le hiciste a mi familia

el dios de la vida lo golpea con un puñetazo debastador a la cara , apolo sintio los fuertes golpes de sirha , el dios de cabellos rubios lo tomo de la pierna y comenzo a girar rapidamente , cuando lo suelta apolo sale volando hasta extrellarse contra la tiera

seiya : sirha , algo esta pasando

sirha : la armadura celestial trata de leer tu cosmos pero es muy grande como para hacerlo al instante

seiya : ¿ por que no simplemente matas a apolo ?

sirha : todo tiene un motivo seiya , los dioses no jugamos a los dados

el dios apolo salio envuelto en llamas , sirha bajo a tierra para levantar el cuerpo sin vida de saori , el miro el rostro sin vida de la joven y encaro seiya

seiya : ¿ puedes hacer algo sirha ?

sirha : me temo que no puedo hacer nada

seiya : pero eres el dios de la vida , vi como le devolviste la vida a los demas

sirha : ya no soy el dios de la vida seiya , ahora soy solo otro ser de alma que camina escoltando a su familia

seiya : ¿ que hago entonces ?

sirha : calza la armadura a la que fuiste destinado a servir seiya , es tu destino ser el nuevo dios de la vida

seiya : no , no quiero ser un dios

sirha : nadie puede escapar de su destino , te elegi como mi sucesor antes de que las armaduras celestiales existieran siquiera

seiya : ¿ por que yo ? ¿ por que yo sirha ?

sirha : porque eres saint seiya

el caballero concentro los ultimos segundos , pero apolo lo ataco con unas llamaradas cataclismicas , sirha lo protegio con un campo de fuerza divino , el dios apolo miraba con ira a sirha

sirha : este golpe es por mi hijo ¡ cometa celestial !

el dios ataco a apolo con un puñetazo certero en la cara , el dios apolo vio como la sangre resbalaba por su frente , el dios miro a sirha cargando el cuerpo de saori y apolo intento atacar

sirha :e ste golpe es por mi esposa , ¡ golpe de dios divino !

el dios de la vida golpea con su cosmo a apolo con todas sus fuerzas y las llamas de sirha quemaron parte de la capa de apolo , el tomo su espada y arremetio contra seiya , cuando sirha le patea la cara , apolo es arrojado al suelo

apolo : maldito , ¿ como puedes pelear con saori en los brazos ?

sirha : matar a tu hermano por una disputa con un humano , deberia darte verguenza

apolo : escucha no me importa lo que sea , nadie esta sobre los dioses

sirha : eso dijeron los dioses antes de que llegaran los " dioses omegas "

seiya :¿ dioses omega ? ¿ que es eso ?

apolo : es solo un mito inventado por los mortales para suplantar a los dioses

sirha : una leyenda que resulto crearlo a todos ustedes

apolo : nadie es mas fuerte que los dioses

el dios apolo ataco con su espada nuevamente , pero sirha solto el cuerpo de saori quien empezo a caer al suelo , sirha le aplica un cabezazo en la cara a apolo y este se tapa los ojos , sirha llega a tierra y caza el cuerpo de saori

sirha : disculpa saori , no es falta de respeto

apolo : ¡ basta ya me harte !

el dios comenzo a elevar su cosmos para hacer explotar el planeta , el dios se envuelve en un remolino de fuego de color negro y rojo , meitras sirha tenia el cuerpo de saori , el vio a los caballeros y los reunio a todos lentamente , mientras seiya estaba sentado concentrando el poder de la armadura

apolo : tal vez te salver sirha , pero me temo que tus amigos estan condenados

el dios suelta toda la ira con una enorme explosion , cuando el dios libera una enorme cantidad de energia para hacer volar el planeta , apolo mira como la explosion resultante dejo ver a seiya , pero este retuvo la explosion con sus manos , seiya estaba vestido con la armadura de sirha

apolo : no , imposible , un mortal tiene la armadura de un dios

seiya: ahora pagaras por lo que le hiciste a saori

apolo : por mas que cambies de armadura no me ganaras seiya

seiya: entonces terminemos con esto apolo

continuara...


	20. el destino de un caballero celestial

**el destino de un caballero celestial **

sirha miraba al nuevo caballero celestial vestir la armadura celeste , pero la mirada de seiya había cambiado , ahora era mas seria que antes , sirha noto que apolo también estaba muy serio

apolo : por mas que cambies de armadura solo eres un mortal

seiya : pues es hora de que te muestre de que estamos hecho los mortales

apolo : descuida te traigo a tus viejos amigos

el dios movió su mano y del suelo salieron seis caballeros infernales con sus respectivas armaduras , todos tenia como objetivo matar a seiya

apolo : bueno que comience la diversión

cobra : descuide amo , este tonto no durara contra los cometas infernales de todos nosotros

seiya :¿ estas seguro de eso cobra ?

cobra : ¿ que vas a hacer ? , no tienes nadas a excepción de un cosmos debilitado y tus meteoros lentos de pegaso , todos tenemos cosmos divino

seiya : no , lo que tiene son puños y la esperanza de que yo no este de pie cuando su cosmos baje o de otra forma todos estaran muertos antes de atacar de nuevo

cobra : ¡ estúpido ! , matenlo

los caballeros infernales hicieron todos los movimientos para bombardear el cuerpo de seiya con cometas infernales , los ataque de los caballeros infernales viajaban mas rapido que la velocidad de la luz , el cuerpo de seiya era impactado por millones de cometas , cuando ellos perdieron gran parte de sus cosmos . seiya estaba de rodillas frente al dios apolo

seiya : mi turno , ¡ dame tu fuerza pegaso !

el caballero de armadura celestial ataca a los dos primeros que estaban a los lados de apolo con la punta de sus dedos , ella caen muertos al suelo , mientras los demás vieron como seiya se movía mucho mas rápido que la velocidad de la luz , el con sus puños golpeaba con sus meteoros de pegaso a todos los caballeros , cuando solo quedo cobra de pie ataco a seiya con nuevos cometas pero no le hacían nada

cobra : ¿ por que ? ¿ por que no mueres ?

seiya : detras de esta armadura hay algo mas que carne , detras de esta armadura hay un plan cobra , y los planes son mas fuerte que los cosmos

el caballero de armadura celeste ataca con un puño en el pecho a cobra quien muere por el impacto , mientras apolo estaba parado sobre las escaleras , seiya pasa por sobre los demas caballeros mientras movia a sus amigos mal heridos del campo

seiya : descuiden amigos , derrotare a apolo aunque me cueste la vida

apolo : ¿ crees que por derrotar a los caballeros infernales me derrotaras ? , para tu información puedo volverlos a la vida las veces que yo quiera , pero se haría muy aburrido

seiya : ¡ meteoros de pegaso !

el caballero le lanza su meteoro a apolo quien lo esquiva y lo detiene con un talón de mano en el pecho , el dios atrapo el golpe de seiya y lo envía contra las columnas del templo

seiya : ¿ que paso ? mi cuerpo , mi cuerpo esta muy pesado

apolo : ¿ lo sientes verdad pegaso ? , el único problema con una armadura celestial es que te ira robando lentamente las fuerzas , con cada ataque que realices contra mi , tu recibes el doble de daño

seiya :¿ sirha es cierto eso ?

apolo : anda sirha , ¿ por que no peleas por el humano una vez mas ?

sirha : el puede solo , ademas no le debo nada

apolo : como quieras , ¡ cólera de fuego !

el dios ataca a seiya con un gran espiral de fuego que lo arroja contra las paredes del templo , seiya no podia ponerse de pie , la armadura le pesaba mucho , apolo se acerca y le pisa la cara al caballero celestial

apolo : es por eso que los dioses no usamos armaduras , dejamos que los mortales se ensucien las manos por nosotros

seiya : ¡ dame tu fuerza pegaso !

apolo : ¡ cólera de fuego !

el caballero se levanta para atacar a apolo pero este le atrapa el puño y lo vuelve a golpear con las llamas , sirha veia con los brazos cruzados desde el aire como seiya era castigado por el dios

apolo : si te arrepientes de lo que hiciste y me sirves como esclavo reconsiderare el matarte

seiya : ¡ meteoro de pegaso !

apolo : ¿ aun acercándose tu hora de morir sigues desafiándome ?

el dios tomo a seiya del pelo y lo bombardea con sus puños en llamas , seiya mira a sirha que parecía estar nulo a la situación del campo de batalla , apolo se cansa de bombardear a seiya y con un golpe certero logra derribar al caballero

apolo : como lo sospeche , solo eres humano

sirha : ¡ levántate caballero de pegaso ! , la batalla no termino

seiya : no puedo , la armadura me pesa mucho

apolo : descuida , le pondré fin a tu sufrimiento

el dios se acercaba con la espada desenvainada para dar el golpe de gracia a seiya , este estaba mirando las estrellas con la mirada perdida

seiya :sirha ¿ por que tu armadura es tan pesada ?

sirha : tu puedes vencer a apolo , sabes como pero no entiendes como vencerlo

seiya : deja de hablar con trabalenguas

sirha : ¿ que demonios te enseñe ? , tu estas esperando que la armadura actué sola , pero es solo para proteger el cuerpo , eres tu quien guía a la armadura , ella necesita de tu poder y no al revés

seiya : ¿ puedes ayudarme ?

el dios de la vida saca su lira y comenzó a tocar la suave melodía que hacia sucumbir a los mas poderosos vientos del lugar , apolo se puso a escuchar la música que sirha creaba con su lira y se rio del dios de la vida

apolo : oye sirha , ahora podras tocar esa lira , pero en su funeral

sirha : no te confíes dios de la maldad , así como la música tiene la facultad de calmar a las bestias , también puede despertar al pegaso que todos llevamos dentro

apolo : creo que la muerte te sentó mal jajaja

el dios se acerco lentamente a seiya para saborear su victoria , cuando tomo su espada que estaba en llamas , apolo trato de hacerle un corte descendente pero la mano de seiya atrapa la hoja de la espada y apolo se sorprende

apolo : no imposible

seiya : por todo lo que hiciste , jure por los dioses que te derrotaría apolo ¡ dame tu fuerza pegaso !

el caballero se lleno e un cosmos divino que apolo no podía calcular , la mirada del dios se lleno de miedo al ver el increíble poder de seiya , este apreto su mano y rompió la espada de damocles del dios , este retrocede y ve como la imagen de seiya se asemejaba a un dios

sirha : ahora seiya , meteoros de pegaso

el caballero con los ojos muy vidriosos escucho la calmada orden del dios de la vida quien tocaba la lira y bombardeo el cuerpo de apolo con los meteoros de pegaso , el dios sentía como los meteoros de pegaso penetraban en su cuerpo

apolo : _imposible , es un humano , los humanos no tienen tanto poder _

sirha : seiya , cometa de pegaso celestial

el caballero de las alas celestes preparo su cosmos que se junto en un solo puño , cuando lo lanzo contra apolo este es atravesado por el golpe de seiya y es enviado a los cielos mientras estaba en shock , seiya sentía como la armadura parecía tener vida propia , era hora de acabar con todo esto , sirha seguía tocando la lira y con sus poderes mentales le lanzo el arpón celestial a seiya que lo atrapo como si nada

sirha : ahora joven caballero , cumple con tu destino

seiya : esto va por ti saori

cuando apolo bajo a toda velocidad para matar a seiya , este concentro una vez mas una gran cantidad de cosmos en el arpon , los demas caballero recobraron el conocimiento para ver a seiya con la armadura de shira , los caballeros estaban asombrados al ver el inmenso poder de seiya

apolo : te enviare al mismísimo Hades

seiya : por saori , por mis amigos , por los caballeros dorados y de plata y por ti sirha

apolo : muere humano

seiya : ¡ ARPÓN DE PEGASO CELESTIAL !

el caballero celestial le lanza el arpón a apolo y este frena en el aire , cuando se da cuenta , seiya estaba de espaldas a el , apolo bajo la mirada y se toco el pecho para sentir el ardor del arpón de seiya

apolo : _lo hiciste bien humano ..._

el dios cae en las llamas del Hades mientras seiya aterrizaba en la tierra replegando sus alas de caballero , los demás caballeros se levantaron para ver a seiya el caballero celestial

seiya : apolo ¿ puedes hacer algo por saori ?

sirha : no puedo revivir a athena , lo siento seiya

seiya : pero eres el dios de la vida

sirha : si la amas de verdad sabes lo que tienes que hacer

seiya : ¡ garras de la vida !

el caballero " corto " el cuerpo de saori con sus garras encendidas con el fuego de los dioses , saori recupero una bocanada de aire y cuando abrió los ojos vio a seiya con la armadura de sirha

saori : seiya , acércate

seiya : ¿ que sucede saori ?

saori : mas cerca

el joven se acerca a la diosa , saori la toma de la cara y le da un tierno beso en los labios , el se despega de saori para ver sus ojos , cuando se puso de pie , los demás caballero estaba heridos , seiya decide usa " onda de dios " para hacer que recuperen sus energías perdidas , seiya tomo el cuerpo muerto de sirha para llevarlo al único lugar donde el dios de la vida tiene que estar

_mas tarde..._

los caballeros y la diosa estaba con ropa común en el cementerio , ellos dejaban varias flores en una tumba , hyoga dejo un rosario mientras seiya soltaba algunas lagrimas , saori lo abrazo por los hombros para darle fuerzas

seiya : descansa en paz sirha , ahora estas con tu familia

cuando el caballero de pegaso sintió las gotas heladas de la lluvia , los demás dejaban sus condolencias , seiya escucha un susurro en el viento y ve el alma de sirha tocando la lira debajo de un árbol , seiya se separa de saori y va corriendo para buscar a sirha , cuando ve que estaba con un niño en brazos y una mujer , seiya entendió que era su familia , el dios de la vida se acerco a seiya y le dio las ultimas instrucciones

sirha : _en el campo de la mansión kido , busca tu animal interior y seras un verdadero caballero celestial ..._

saori : seiya ¿ estas bien ?

seiya : si solo...algo sacudido

cuando los caballeros se separaron , seiya seguía pensando en el sacrificio de sirha que hizo por el el , saori le dio una flor celeste y seiya la tomo en sus manos

saori : así como las flores siempre reviven , podrás volver a ver a sirha

seiya : gracias saori , dime ¿ que harás esta noche ?

saori : ¿ escuchaste ese ruido ?

seiya : mi animal interior

saori : ¿ que significa eso ?

los dos salieron corriendo a los jardines , allí vieron a un pegaso blanco con armadura celeste , seiya entendió el mensaje

seiya : gracias sirha , gracias por todo

el caballero se vistió con su armadura y fue hasta el encuentro de la bestia , el pegaso se inclino con la cabeza agachada y seiya se trepo en su lomo , saori se acerco , seiya le dedico un beso apasionado y partió al olimpo para su siguiente aventura

seiya : vuela al olimpo pegaso , zeus nos necesita

saori : ve , ve con honor ...caballero celestial

**fin...**

**espero que les halla gustado , pero no se preocupen , les dare la ultima publicacion de saint seiya " los dioses omega " , se despide niko storgare 123 hasta pronto **


End file.
